


Commence Operation: We’re Hopeless Honestly

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEOs, Especially Hyungwon, Hoseok is working to death, HyungWonho - Freeform, Hyunwoo is hopeless, JooHyuk, M/M, Office Jobs, Pining for your assistant, Pining for your boss, Romance, Showki, They all need vacations, secret crushes, terrible ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Hyunwoo runs a successful marketing and advertisement company with his bff Shin Hoseok, they’ve known each other since childhood. Hyunwoo has had the same assistant for years and has been pining for him, the feelings are mutual but they’re oblivious. Hyunwoo finds out Kihyun is going on dates and he tries to sabotage them. Because it totally makes sense. Hyungwon works as their marketing manager who secretly likes Hoseok but also wants to throttle him often.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 103
Kudos: 266





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I like posting my next stuff to declutter and for interest checks so :3 Updates on Twitter @InStanning

_  
There was three things Hyunwoo liked; food, his work, and Yoo Kihyun. He had built up a company with his childhood friend Shin Hoseok and made quite a bit of money. While he was smart he was also terrible with his own schedules. Hiring an assistant had made sense. They’d keep track of appointments and other miscellaneous information that Hyunwoo could never recall. He figured his work would run way smoother and Hoseok would quit threatening to strangle him. In the end he had definitely found the perfect one; he was smart, organized, tidy, a perfectionist, and absolutely good looking. The last part wasn’t a requirement but Hyunwoo had almost choked on his coffee during the interview. Four years of a well oiled machine running and Hyunwoo was happy. He also discovered after a few months that he had a giant crush on the short, temperamental assistant of his. But that was fine right? He figured they’d be around each other a lot so he could fulfill his pining from afar._

_There ended up being one flaw in his plan after four years; Kihyun wanted to date. Apparently he focused so hard on his job that he had pushed relationships to the side. Hyunwoo had overheard a few secretaries gossiping when they were unaware he was nearby. Kihyun was going on dates after work. His assistant. His Kihyun. Going on dates. After despairing Hoseok had of course told Hyunwoo to just ask him out, even if it was taboo in a sense. But Hyunwoo thought of a better plan! He would pile on work and Kihyun would get too busy again. Fool proof right? Except what would happen if Kihyun finds out? Would he leave? Would he be inspired? Meanwhile their marketing manager was like three seconds away from murdering Hoseok who seemed to get a sick joy from messing with the man. Hyunwoo should really talk to him about that._

_Operation keep Kihyun for himself had started. Unaware that his tiny assistant was also pining for him. He was also completely unaware of his Boss’ plan. Hoseok just hoped it wouldn’t blow up in their faces._

_I mean it won’t...right?_


	2. Feel Free To Kill My Social Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo discovers the man that he’s been crushing on for years is starting to go on dates; which is awful because he doesn’t want him to be with someone else. And Hyungwon is going to choke slam Hoseok pretty soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to post this yet but I’m too tired to work on anything x)

“I’m going to KILL HIM.”

This sentence was followed by a slamming of a folder on a very organized desk. It startled an employee walking by but the male sitting on the other side didn’t even glance. The male typed away at an email, black strands of hair brushing the glasses perched on his face. The shorter male was neatly dressed in a light lavender colored button up with dark purple slacks and a tie that seemed to be a mix of grey and purple. After hitting the send the button the male finally looked at who the culprit of the noise was. Not that he didn’t already know. The Marketing Manager in front of him was incredibly handsome even when angry; blonde hair parted and showing a pale forehead. He wore a pale blue button up that hugged his lean torso paired with black slacks tailored for his long legs. He probably had a matching jacket but it was most likely abandoned in his office. 

He was pulling at his own hair while staring at the ceiling. Kihyun sighed in both sympathy and irritation; sympathy because he already knew where this was going and irritation because he’d been interrupted. “Mr. Shin?” Kihyun asked casually while lifting a brow. “Of course! Mr. Sohn doesn’t torment me like this.” The manager huffed in sheer annoyance. Kihyun tried to hide his grin as he flipped through the folder Hyungwon had dropped on his desk. He knew there was probably something to it; Hoseok was actually a great boss. But he always seemed to focus his attention on the tall manager. Honestly it felt like a schoolyard crush where you pick on your crush instead of just asking them out. Hard to tell though since Hoseok drowned himself in work and working out.

“What has he done this time?” Kihyun asked as he stood up, collecting papers he had been writing on earlier. “I’ve had to redo our proposal for the Mystic project four times so far AND THEN he suddenly liked the first one.” Hyungwon massaged his temples. Oof. Kihyun smiled in unity with him, “Ah you know Hyungwon-ah I think he messes with you for a reaction.” Kihyun saw the look the taller male gave him and shrugged. He tried. He excused himself and headed towards the door to an office he was all too familiar with, there was a brass name plate on the wall next to it with the name Sohn Hyunwoo. Of course a short walk to the left you’d run in to a matching door but the name plate said Shin Hoseok. They were partners running a successful Advertising and Marketing company. Kihyun knocked once and pushed the door open to walk inside. The office was huge, or maybe Kihyun was small, with plush carpeting throughout.

The desk was a dark espresso color with papers strewn about and a laptop on it. There was a large black leather couch to one side with plants by it and the other side of the room had a bookshelf running along the wall. Behind the desk were large windows but the blinds were down leaving the lamps in the room to light it up. There was a large black computer chair on one side of the desk and a plush chair on the side closest to Kihyun. A broad shouldered male was sitting in the chair holding a phone to his ear while writing. He had chestnut brown hair that was up off his forehead, a handsome face with plump lips, and cheeks that got chubby when he smiled. His skin was tanner than Kihyun’s probably because he went outside more. His body wasn’t overly muscular but showed he had an athletic side. His body was envious for Kihyun; with his muscles and lean waist. Once Kihyun caught himself staring at his thighs. Not a proud moment. 

The taller male wore a light grey button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks that hugged those damn thighs. His tie was also black but he had loosened it at some point. His eyes glanced up from what he was writing when Kihyun shut the door behind him. Short legs bringing him to the desk to not only neatly arrange the papers he’d brought in but to also tidy up the papers all over it. Of course Hyunwoo would never say anything; his assistant was meticulous and neat. Things he wasn’t. He’d keep his house relatively clean and himself but usually by the end of the day his office was a disaster. Another reason he’d hired an assistant. It was a bonus that the assistant was short and good looking, he’d almost say pretty with his fox like eyes and pink lips. His skin was pale and his hair black as night. Hyunwoo could stare at him for hours.

Kihyun waited until Hyunwoo had hung up the black phone on his desk before he leaned back and stretched. Kihyun had gotten pretty good at avoiding looking at his chest when he did that. Sometimes he’d look at his biceps though because he was only human. “Mr. Sohn could you tell Mr. Shin he’s going to give Manager Chae high blood pressure before he’s forty?” Kihyun said it in an amused voice and he saw Hyunwoo’s lips twitch. “I’ll pass it along” Hyunwoo leaned forward and eyed his assistant, “Don’t call me Mr. Sohn I feel old when you do that.” He whined it but saw Kihyun smiling from where he was standing. “One must hold a standard for social decorum Mr. Sohn.” Kihyun strolled around the giant desk until he was right by Hyunwoo. Short fingers reached out to fix the messy tie, completely missing the blush that appeared on Hyunwoo’s face as he did it. “That’s a no on calling me Hyunwoo?” He raised a brow after brushing a hand down his neatly done tie.

Kihyun merely smiled at him at him before motioning at the papers, “Manager Chae has redone the proposal again and I’m pretty sure if Mr. Shin doesn’t approve it he’ll quit on the spot” Kihyun chuckled, “How about you approve it and I can finally get some peace?” He glanced at the CEO he worked for who was already looking at him. Kihyun ignored the annoying fluttery feeling he got when that happened. Hyunwoo smiled and his eyes became crescents. Kihyun wanted to coo sweetly at him but held his composure expertly. “Alright I guess Hoseok has had his fun.” Hyunwoo wrote out some things on the paper before also sending an email to both Hyungwon and Hoseok about the decision. “Now I won’t get any peace.” Hyunwoo said as Hoseok had already replied. Kihyun actually cackled at that which made Hyunwoo smile big again. “One of us has to sleep.” Kihyun said with a shrug but laughed again. “You have another meeting in 30 minutes before you can go home.” Kihyun switched back to assistant mode quickly, “Luckily that’s the last one for today but tomorrow you have another at 8:30am.” He gave Hyunwoo a sympathetic look even though he’d also have to be at that meeting.

Hyunwoo sighed but nodded, “Thank you Mr.Yoo.” He said with a smirk and Kihyun grinned at him. He’d worked for Hyunwoo for about 4 years now and the man hated the formalities but that was because he was such a casual, easy going person. Kihyun bowed politely before escaping from the office. Once the door closed he put a hand on his forehead and willed the butterflies to take a hike. It was getting dumb now, he had hoped his crush was just some dumb thing but it still remained and seemed to be getting stronger. At first he ignored it pretty easily but as time went on it got stronger. There was no point in it and Kihyun wished it would stop. That’s why he’d agreed to a few blind dates his poor desperate mother was setting up. If he didn’t find a boyfriend soon he was literally going to jump his boss. Pretty sure that wasn’t a good resumé move. 

—————————————————————

Hyunwoo waited until his assistant had left the room to exhale loudly. God that man was cute. His straight teeth and cute smile. His laughter made Hyunwoo’s days brighter every time he heard it. He wondered if the male realized just how good looking he was. It was silly of him to crush after his assistant but one night getting drunk with Hoseok and he lost his filter. Hoseok apparently had known all along but Hyunwoo figured it was because they knew everything about each other. The shorter male had been the best assistant Hyunwoo could have. He was everything Hyunwoo was not. He was always prepared, he was organized, he was neat, and a perfectionist with everything he did. Hyunwoo’s work life had been great ever since Kihyun had taken over his schedules. His personal life had not. 

Sure he had a few one night stands here and there but they did nothing for him other than taking the edge off. For a night. And then he’d see Kihyun again which would throw him back to square one. So he’d decided to just focus on work and trying to not get a boner when his assistant was around. I mean besides Kihyun was out of his league anyway even with all the money Hyunwoo had. He was beautiful and handsome wrapped together, blurring the lines whenever he wore a hint of makeup. He was so put together all the time, never a hair out of place or a wrinkled shirt. Hyunwoo wanted to pull apart his control piece by piece. No wait that was not helping. He smacked at his cheeks for a second to focus. He couldn’t think about how smaller he was compared to Hyunwoo; how his pale skin would look next to Hyunwoo’s tan skin. How easily he could lift him. Hyunwoo groaned and dropped his head to his desk. This was not helping. 

But there was a bright side! Kihyun was always around. Even if he couldn’t have him at least he’d get to look at him. Hear his laugh. His snappy remarks. There were nights they worked late and had takeout brought by. Kihyun would relax just a tiny bit; even loosen his tie. It was endearing. Hyunwoo had to always remind himself not to stare at him too long. 

He read the email Hoseok had sent him. He was whining to Hyunwoo. The male shook his head with a laugh. Why his friend and business partner seemed fixated on their Marketing Manager was beyond him. Sure the male was tall and looked like a model with his plump lips to go with big eyes. Honestly he was handsome; more handsome than Hyunwoo thought he himself was. So why did his friend insist on bothering the male? Granted he was his boss and it was work related but it was also obvious when Hoseok’s eyes would follow the tall male’s movements whenever they were in the same room. 

Hyunwoo could tell Hoseok had something towards him, a crush or a sexual attraction? He wasn’t sure. He was pretty sure Hyungwon was going to punch out Hoseok some day though. And his poor assistant was always in the middle. Hyunwoo sighed as he gathered up some papers he’d need for his meeting. It would be on 15 minutes now. Hyunwoo quickly left the confines of his office noticing that Kihyun wasn’t as his desk. He was curious but figured he was probably with Hyungwon. 

Hyunwoo strolled to their large board room slowly, no rush needed. He’d never purposefully delay a meeting but he was also one of the owners so he could be late if he felt like being a dick. He walked in to the large empty room, happy it was empty, so he could set his things down before people started filtering in. In the middle of setting his stuff down he accidentally dropped a paper. Watching it glide under the table with an irritated look. Hyunwoo cursed at being as tall as was and had to crouch low to try to reach the paper. He heard feet walking in to the room and easily caught sight of a few pairs of heels. The women were casually chatting, he recognized them from different departments. He normally would have tuned them out but he heard Kihyun’s name and he was all ears suddenly. 

“Oh! Did you hear Mr. Yoo has a date tomorrow?” One woman said in glee, “Really? I thought he was married to work?” Another woman responded with a snort. They shuffled papers before continuing, “I heard him talking to Manager Chae about it, apparently he’s been going on blind dates after work.” The third lady sounded happy and Hyunwoo felt the opposite of that feeling, “Well he’s been single since he started right? Probably got tired of it.” The first woman laughed before they moved on with their topic. Hyunwoo felt his blood frozen in his veins. Kihyun was going on dates? He was meeting other people? Dating? Hyunwoo’s brain felt like it was malfunctioning. Kihyun dating meant Kihyun would definitely be out of reach for Hyunwoo. Would he work less? Would he want specific days off now? 

Hyunwoo felt his stomach drop at the idea of seeing him less and less. He didn’t want him to date! Okay no he’d totally approve if he was dating him but Kihyun had never shown any interest. That still didn’t soothe the stinging in his chest. He rubbed at his sternum trying to find a reasonable response to the hurt in his chest. Kihyun wasn’t his boyfriend he was obviously allowed to date. Hyunwoo was just being childish. He felt himself frown even knowing that he was being silly. He wanted Kihyun for himself. He wanted to be greedy. The idea that someone else had him, had his laugh, his smile, and even him loosing control made Hyunwoo weirdly angry. His fingers had finally found the paper and he moved out from under the table like fluid, earning shrieks from the women. 

He didn’t care. He bowed at them apologetically as they stared at him like deer before he quickly left the board room. He couldn’t think. But he was damn sure not admitting defeat. He’d come up with something. His expensive black shoes took him to the only other place he’d find any sanctuary; Hoseok’s office.

—————————————————————

Hoseok typed away at his laptop answering email after email. He had a meeting to go to soon and at this rate he’d miss the whole damn thing. He finished the last one, a saucy one to Hyungwon, and had just closed his laptop when his door opened and a familiar male fell over on his couch. Hoseok quirked a brow and stood. Walking over to shut the open door before leaning against it. Hyunwoo was sprawled out on his couch with an arm thrown over his eyes. He waited for a moment before figuring that Hyunwoo wasn’t going to explain without being prompted, “You alright Hyunwoo?” Hoseok asked it casually and waited. His friend and business partner uncovered his eyes to look at Hoseok. 

The muscular male wore a white button up that was like skin in tightness at this rate, a red tie, and black slacks that were also sticking to him like skin. All his muscles moved under his shirt naturally as he shifted. He looked like he’d been carved from stone. His black hair was brushed up off his forehead and his intense dark eyes stayed on Hyunwoo. “He’s dating.” Hyunwoo’s sad voice finally broke their staring contest. Hoseok blinked and looked at him in confusion, “Who?” Hyunwoo sighed dramatically at the question. Hoseok knew his friend had a big heart so he knew he was probably upset if he was acting this way. This is why Hoseok focused on work and working out. Two things he was very good at. 

“Kihyun” Hyunwoo’s sad voice again, “He’s going on dates.” He threw his arm over his eyes again. Hoseok sighed, “Hyunwoo he’s young and attractive, he’s going to date it’s normal” He heard Hyunwoo groan in frustration, “Besides have you told him you like him? Have you hinted at it?” Hoseok crossed over to crouch by his friend. “Nooo. But I mean work is important!” Even Hoseok could tell Hyunwoo didn’t want to say that and probably meant something else. “Hyunwoo he’s not a mind reader.” Hoseok said it quietly while patting his dramatic friend’s arm. Hyunwoo uncovered his eyes to peer at Hoseok, “What should I do?” Hyunwoo looked so sad. Hoseok chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, “You could tell him?” He heard Hyunwoo snort at that.

Hoseok rolled his eyes, “What else can you do if you don’t? Make him work late all the time or something?” Confessing his feelings was the only solution if Hyunwoo wanted to try to do anything. If not he’d have to silently suffer. He saw Hyunwoo glare at him before he paused like he had a thought. His friend sat up quickly, “That’s a great idea!” Hyunwoo seemed happier now. Hoseok had a bad feeling. “Confessing?” God please let it be confessing. Hyunwoo waved a hand at him, “And be humiliated? Right. But if he works late he can’t go on dates” Hyunwoo paused, “Unless he’s dating unsavory people.” He seemed to ponder that while Hoseok stared at him in shock. “Are you nuts?! That’s the dumbest plan ever.” Hoseok ran a hand down his face. Hyunwoo was just being irrational but his friend was usually very level headed so he’d realize it was dumb any second. Hoseok waited. And waited. “Hyunwoo come on!” He saw the sad look on his friend’s face. “Hoseok I’m desperate, I like him so much.” Hyunwoo really did look desperate. Hoseok frowned deeper but sighed, “This is a terrible plan.” But he did offer his friend a smile, “I hope it works out the way you want it too.” He saw Hyunwoo mirror his smile even if their was sadness in his eyes. 

Hoseok had decided to make up a dumb excuse to attend the meeting without Hyunwoo. Currently his friend was hiding in his office. The meeting ran quick as it was just a review on their current projects and customers, letting each department give him updates. He may have let his eyes linger on their Marketing Manager a bit too long. But as a professional the manager stayed completely collected. Hoseok had no idea why he found the tall, attractive male so fascinating. He’d seen many attractive people and had bedded all of them. When he felt like it. And maybe that was the reason because Hyungwon didn’t show any damn interest in him. He knew he was attractive, his body alone drawing stares but his face added to it. His employees, both female and males, checked him out often. He’d hear them giggling about him sometimes or even about his butt. Which he thought looked fabulous in his current pants. He still had people come on to him and hint that they wanted a hook up. But Hoseok had grown tired of all that. Everyone was the same in the end, only their bodies changed in someway. He’d forget their names almost immediately.

So he just dove in to work and working out. At least those stayed interesting. And then Hyunwoo had hired a new manager with an impressive resumé. Hoseok had been on a business trip so he didn’t seem him until after the hiring. And he expected Hyungwon to look at him with bedroom eyes like they all did. Maybe even flirt with him. Hyungwon did none of that. He politely greeted Hoseok as he should and told him he was excited to work for the company. That was it. Then he went to his own smaller office and shut the door. He shut the damn door without even a backwards glance. Every time they’d be in the same room or Hyungwon came to him about a project it was the same. A polite edge to his eyes but nothing more. No blushing no wandering eyes. Hoseok was FASCINATED. 

Which is probably pathetic but Hoseok had been without a bed partner in months so maybe he was a little pent up. And maybe he went out of his way to pester Hyungwon if only to see that politeness leave his eyes so a real emotion and reaction would come out. Okay maybe it helped that Hyungwon was stupidly good looking with his beautiful face and long legs. His husky voice and intelligent mind just added to it. It was the first time Hoseok actually wanted to be an object of lust. So he couldn’t judge Hyunwoo, not really. 

Hoseok watched the manager with the pretty lips as he finished gathering up papers. He smiled politely and spoke to the other employees as they filed out. Hoseok could see the wall Hyungwon put up. His responses and body language were trained. True he wasn’t being malicious or anything but Hoseok wondered why he put up a front. He didn’t seem like a crappy person so why hide behind a wall? Hoseok leaned back slightly in his chair so that it creaked. Putting his arms casually behind his head to link his fingers and he also was aware how his muscles would flex like this. Hyungwon had obviously heard it because he glanced up at Hoseok with his big eyes. His eyes never wandered to anything but Hoseok’s face. “Mr. Shin you’re still here? Is there anything you need help with?” Hyungwon’s husky voice was calm and collected. It betrayed no emotion. 

Hoseok grinned, “Are you happy the proposal was approved?” He asked as he stood from the chair. He saw Hyungwon’s face twitch just slightly at the mention of the proposal he had to revise a billion times because Hoseok was an asshole. “Yes I am quite pleased it was approved Mr. Shin.” Hyungwon answered carefully and finished bundling the papers in his arm, holding them to his chest. Hoseok quirked a brow at the almost robotic response. “I’m glad, there’s a couple more projects coming up anyways” Hoseok walked around the table to move closer to Hyungwon who didn’t move a muscle, “Hopefully we can get them going much faster.” Hoseok kept his eyes on Hyungwon as he spoke. He was pretty sure at some point the guy’s jaw tensed but it never reached his eyes.

“I apologize I delayed the current one, I’ll do better.” Hyungwon’s voice was as neutral as it could be but the muscles in his shoulders looked tense. “Let me know if I need to give it to someone else.” Hoseok responded just as neutral in tone, crossing his arms and leaning against the giant table behind him. There it is. He saw a flash of anger in the other’s eyes, “Of course Mr. Shin I will keep you informed” Hyungwon turned on his heel and made his way to the door, “I’ll be heading home soon if you need me.” And then he was gone. Hoseok stayed where he was contemplating. Okay maybe that was a bit too much. He chewed on his lip and wondered if maybe a different tactic would work out. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon slammed his papers down on his desk. His body trembled with anger. God that man was infuriating. What the hell was his problem anyways! Hyungwon couldn’t figure out what the guy had against him but damn it must be something. He massaged his temples. Kihyun had mentioned not reacting but he just couldn’t help it. It was like the guy knew exactly where to push. Hyungwon hated that, hated being figured out. He’d left his last job for a reason and when he met Hyunwoo it seemed to be a great fresh start. And then Hoseok came back. True that guy was built like a Greek God and Hyungwon might have been interested if he didn’t seem to try to piss him off every chance he got. He had heard such great things about the men who ran the company but clearly anything about Hoseok had been exaggerated. 

Hyungwon fell back in to his computer chair with a sigh. He needed the job to live and he couldn’t just find a new one as fast. He was lucky he got the interview as soon as he did. Leaving his old job had been like breaking free from a prison. It was a nightmare thinking back to it. He was harassed by his boss often because apparently Hyungwon was just soo tempting. And every time he pushed his advances off he must have hurt his pride because a rumor went around about how he was easy and jumped in to bed to get ahead. It had hurt quite terribly. It seemed like all his work in school was for nothing if no one would look beyond his face. Okay sure Hoseok wasn’t harassing him just being a super anal boss, Hyungwon figured he should count his blessings. Too bad because that man had thighs Hyungwon really wanted to scratch. Mostly in pleasure. And maybe in anger. Angry sex was fun anyways. 

He tapped his pen against his plump lips in thought. Honestly he shouldn’t react anyways he was better than that. His pride was just still repairing itself after everything was all. He needed to become stronger. He had began working on something when there was a knock on his door before a woman stuck her head in, “Manager Chae Mr. Shin has some paperwork for you.” She smiled prettily at Hyungwon before ducking back out of his office. Hyungwon groaned in irritation and threw his pen. Was it Friday yet? 

His long legs ate up the distance in no time. He was prepared now. He refused to respond to dumb attempts at being overly critical. Hyungwon saw Kihyun typing furiously away at his large desk that was placed before the two offices tucked back away from everyone. The shorter male glanced up at him with a raised brow but Hyungwon just shrugged at him. At least Kihyun was sympathetic. He liked the short guy even if he was a bit over the top sometimes and could be quite a wasp. Hyungwon brushed a hand through his hair to tidy it up and breathed in deep. Just get through this annoying meeting and he could go home to get drunk. Or go out and get drunk. As long as there was alcohol involved. 

He rapped his knuckles against the door before he heard a voice respond. Hyungwon pushed the door open softly and stepped inside the large office. He was envious look at all that leg room. He shut the door behind himself and walked up to Hoseok’s desk. He bowed his head politely, “Mr. Shin you needed to see me?” He asked calmly. Hoseok was actually digging something out of a drawer before he sat up fully. He eyed Hyungwon and smirked, “Yes Hyunwoo sent over the papers for the Donaldson account.” Hoseok moved some things around until he found the file he needed. It was late in the afternoon and he was tired. Hyungwon watched as the muscular male in his tight shirt absentmindedly loosened his tie as he looked over to make sure he had the right thing. 

Hyungwon kept his face trained to show absolutely nothing even though on the inside he was fanning himself. “Ah here we go.” Hoseok lifted the file up and shook it teasingly at Hyungwon. He raised a brow without meaning too and stepped up closer to the desk to reach for it. Once his hand grabbed the file he pulled only for it to not move. He repeated a mantra in his head before staring at Hoseok. The dark eyes stared back intensely, “Will you be able to do this one too?” He asked it in a low voice and Hyungwon felt that anger appear again. No Hyungwon you must feel nothing. “I am confident I will get it done Mr. Shin.” He replied in his husky but guarded voice. Hoseok smirked again before releasing the papers so Hyungwon could take them, “It’s important so hopefully you don’t need to work this weekend.” Hoseok had glanced back at his own papers after speaking. Hyungwon felt annoyed that even if he did it wasn’t like he had plans anyways. But why did Hoseok need to know that? 

“Yes sir it would be a shame” He saw Hoseok’s eyes peer up at him, “I have a date I’d hate to cancel.” He totally didn’t have a date. But damn Hyungwon liked the feeling of satisfaction still. He let his eyes linger on Hoseok for a second and was startled at the weird emotion that flickered briefly across his face. “Have a good evening Mr. Chae.” Hoseok said simply before returning to work. Hyungwon left his office puzzled. He thought he had him figured out but he was pretty sure the man just looked jealous at his date comment. Interesting. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun had finished everything when he was told Hyunwoo didn’t attend the meeting like planned. That was weird was he sick? The shorter male went to his office after awhile and knocked once like he always did. He went inside right after and his eyes landed on Hyunwoo. The broad shouldered male had loosened his tie again and had clearly been running his hands through his hair. There seemed to be more papers on his desk than earlier and Kihyun raised a brow. “Mr. Sohn are you unwell? Should I call a driver for you today?” Kihyun walked closer to the desk. Hyunwoo glanced up, “No that’s not necessary, I just seem to have more work.” He smiled at his desk as he continued with what he had been doing. Kihyun blinked. That was weird he was pretty sure they’d finished everything planned for today. Kihyun came closer to brush through the papers, trying to not look at Hyunwoo’s back as it flexed under his shirt. “Where did this all come from?” He didn’t mean to ask it aloud but Hyunwoo looked at him.

“Oh I took a project from the advertising manager, she was getting swamped.” He smiled at Kihyun. Damn. Kihyun had a feeling he’d be working late the next few days. He knew the advertising manager though; she was older and had a young kid so Hyunwoo was probably being nice. Damn his kind heart. Kihyun sighed but smiled at Hyunwoo, “I’ll order dinner Mr. Sohn.” Kihyun said with a grin before turning to leave. He missed the gleeful look Hyunwoo had on his face at his words.


	3. Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Hyunwoo have far too much tension. Hyungwon is trying real hard to not react to Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m catching up don’t worry!

Kihyun was tired. So tired. His eyes burned. He was sitting with his legs under him on the couch in his Boss’ office looking over papers. He could see Hyunwoo out of the corner of his eyes. The broad shouldered made had loosened his tie awhile ago and Kihyun was proud that he didn’t follow the action with his eyes. However it was definitely replaying in his mind. But even though his boss was a wet dream he still wanted to throw a shoe at him. He rubbed at his eyes for a second as his glasses slid down his nose. His mom had been disappointed he cancelled but he wasn’t. There was no way he’d go on a date with the risk of falling asleep. Okay and maybe sitting with Hyunwoo was also a good reason. He kept that to himself though. His hand subconsciously reached for his own tie and tugged at it to loosen it. He wanted to sleep. Or even drink beer at this rate.

He felt the prickling sensation of being watched and glanced towards Hyunwoo’s desk. His eyes connected with Hyunwoo’s before the male looked back down again. He probably thought Kihyun was unprofessional but if he didn’t get this damn tie off he’d throw the entire couch out of the window. Hyunwoo must have seen him rubbing his eyes again because he spoke up, “Let’s call it a night.” His gentle voice made Kihyun turn red. Oh that was smooth. But he nodded happily because he was going to fall asleep any minute now. The shorter male stood and stretched with a groan, enjoying his bones popping in relief.

He heard Hyunwoo clear his throat quietly but Kihyun figured it was nothing. The taller male finished sorting away the papers on his desk as Kihyun went out to his own desk to collect a jacket and his leather bag. He pushed papers in it not really caring how they bent because he wanted to sleep. After a few moments Hyunwoo appeared with his happy face, “I’ll drive you home.” He said it and continued walking leaving a confused Kihyun in his wake. Normally he used public transportation even if it was later than usual or he’d call a cab. Wait being driven home meant close proximity to Hyunwoo. Kihyun groaned internally and slowly followed behind the broad shouldered male walking in front of him. 

Kihyun looked around the parking garage as he stumbled behind Hyunwoo. Okay he had to admit it was way too quiet and eerie. He almost walked past Hyunwoo when he realized his boss had stopped by an all black BMW i8. Holy shit. That car was more than Kihyun’s entire apartment combined. He gulped and realized Hyunwoo was staring at him, “Something wrong?” Kihyun shook his head quickly even though he felt dumb. He noticed Hyunwoo’s brow had rose but he let it go. The car beeped as it unlocked and Kihyun was surprised he managed to wrangle the door to get in. Hyunwoo slid in smooth like butter and Kihyun definitely tried to not look at his thighs. Well he didn’t try that hard as he got an eyeful but he had to decency to glance away. Hyunwoo simply started the car and drove them out of the parking garage. He had one hand on the wheel while his other arm reclined casually by the gear shift. Kihyun tried to ignore how annoyingly hot the whole image was as if Hyunwoo was posing for some car magazine. Granted his boss kept his eyes on the road and was clearly just driving but Kihyun felt his mouth water at the sight. Holy shit he needed to get laid. 

He groaned quietly and turned to rest his head while looking out the window. At some point Hyunwoo asked his address and he muttered it out. The smooth driving and warm car was telling Kihyun’s brain to sleep. As much as he’d like to ignore it he felt his eyes slowly closing against his will. Maybe just a second he’d rest them. He felt his battle of wills give in as he slowly slipped in to sleep.

Kihyun was going to murder whoever was touching his face. He wanted sleep! Wait who the hell was touching his face! He lived alone! Oh my god he was going to get murdered. Why didn’t he invest in an alarm system?! Or some huge angry guard dog?! “Kihyun? Hey Ki wake up.” Kihyun furrowed his brow as he slowly felt his brain waking up, catching up to the sensation of fingers and his name. He finally fluttered his tired eyes open and realized he was almost face to face with Hyunwoo who was crouching in to the passenger side of a stupid expensive car. Kihyun was still in that slumber state between fully conscious and being comfortable; so he stared for a moment at Hyunwoo’s face. His plush lips and his cute eyes. That jawline. Wait what?! Kihyun sat up abruptly but was choked by the seatbelt. “I-I’m sorry Mr. Sohn” He quickly spoke as he unclipped the belt, “I must have fell asleep I apologize.”

He hurriedly climbed out of the car almost running in to Hyunwoo as he did. His taller boss stepped back out of the way quickly but smiled, “It’s fine! Don’t apologize! You were tired.” Hyunwoo seemed to not be mad which made Kihyun calm down a bit. He blinked and eyed his boss, “Did you call me Ki?” He raised a brow but wasn’t mad sounding. He saw Hyunwoo turn slightly red as the male pulled at his already loose tie, “Yes well I was trying to-to wake you without scaring you.” He smiled sheepishly which made Kihyun laugh. “I was just teasing it’s fine Mr. Sohn.” Kihyun laughed and pretended to not die at the fact he just said that. But Hyunwoo smiled again and relaxed visibly. Kihyun definitely didn’t want to explain that hearing his adorable boss say his name made him get flutters in his stomach. So childish. He cleared his throat once more and waved at his boss, “Ah I should get inside, thank you for the ride” He bowed politely, “Goodnight Mr. Sohn.” He smiled a gentle smile towards his boss before walking away as quickly as his shorter legs could go. 

—————————————————————

Hyunwoo must be a damn glutton for punishment. First Kihyun was sitting cutely on his giant couch with his legs tucked under him and then he just had to loosen his tie. Exposing more of his neck. Hyunwoo wanted to sink his teeth there. Even more embarrassing was Kihyun catching him staring as if he was a dumb, horny teenager. Luckily his assistant didn’t say anything and had merely returned to work. But Hyunwoo saw how tired he was and how he kept rubbing at his eyes. A guilty feeling clawed at him since he was knowingly keeping him late. He really needed to grow up. He knew why he was doing it. The idea of Kihyun rejecting him was terrifying; and then Kihyun would leave. Hyunwoo couldn’t stand not being near the endearing but feisty male. He’d rather suffer silently as he had been doing. Hoseok was worried and he understood why. But damn his heart couldn’t listen to reason.

He suggested they call it a night and he could visibly see how elated Kihyun was at the idea. He waited until his shorter assistant left his office to gather his things and he willed his body to calm down. The last thing he needed was to wander around with an erection. Luckily he forced himself to think of other things and after a moment his body had mercy. He didn’t plan on driving Kihyun but when he strolled from his office and saw how tired the male was he changed his mind. He knew trapping himself in such close quarters was going to kill his brain but Kihyun was more important. He saw his assistant hesitate but Hyunwoo ignored it to keep walking. 

Standing in the parking garage was almost soothing. It was so quiet. He could hear Kihyun’s quiet footsteps behind him as he walked. He was surprised when the male kept walking as they approached Hyunwoo’s car. He blinked and noticed the other had finally stopped walking just to openly gape at the vehicle. Hyunwoo had to hide his smile at the awe filled look on his assistant’s face. He liked his car. He felt it fit his image. Even if he was awkward. Climbing in to the car he had to count to ten when he noticed Kihyun’s eyes staring at his thighs before looking away. Well that was strange, he must be uncomfortable. Hyunwoo didn’t say anything so he wouldn’t make it worse and simply steered the car out of the garage. He had almost forgot to ask his address and when he did he heard a sleepy mumble reply it.

Hyunwoo felt his lips twitch at the sleepy voice Kihyun had but he just hummed to show he heard it and kept driving. Getting to Kihyun’s apartment felt like it was over too quick. The quiet silence with Kihyun’s breathing beside him was like a balm. It was comforting and made all the stress of the day just disappear. He wished it wouldn’t end but of course it had too. The tugging in his heart reminded him of his suffering and he turned to Kihyun to say they were there until he realized the male was asleep. Ugh why did the universe hate him?! Now he knew what Kihyun looked like asleep. He would have cursed existence if it wouldn’t wake Kihyun. Now he was going to be a creep and look at him. Hyunwoo got quietly out of the car to walk around and gently open the passenger door. He crouched down to peer in to his car and felt his heart stutter. Kihyun’s face was so relaxed and calm. His pretty lips slightly parted as he breathed. All that tired tension had melted away. Hyunwoo bit back the urge to run his hands through his hair. He settled for gently touching his jaw though because Hyunwoo’s self control was terrible. Stroking over the sharp jawline he had to remind himself he needed to wake the poor guy. He called his name as he stroked his face and when the eyes began moving he removed his hand quickly. 

His assistant looked even more adorable waking up. He seemed confused for a moment before openly staring at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo didn’t move nor breathe while those fox like eyes peered in to his damn soul. Kihyun must have woke up more because he throttled himself with the seat belt before almost throwing himself out of the car. And then he had the audacity to tease Hyunwoo. His control was definitely slipping. He wanted to tell Kihyun to call him Hyunwoo. Instead of being so business like. But that would probably freak the poor guy out more so than being woken up by him. So he just smiled and nodded as the shorter male scampered away in to his apartment building. The feeling of loneliness immediately swallowed him.

He watched the building for a few minutes before realizing he probably looked like a creep. Throwing himself back in to his car he quickly pulled away from the building and drove like his life depended on it. Honestly it felt like he did. He was loosing all his respectable reasoning to not go up and confess to Kihyun. He needed whiskey. Or beer. Or sex. But sex with anyone else wasn’t even remotely a desire. He was ruined. He pulled in to his garage at his too large house and chewed his lip. Really he loved his large house because it was pretty and comfortable. He could hide away from everything and enjoy his solitude. At least he used too. Now he wandered through to his bedroom with his too large bed and sighed at how empty everything was. This was pathetic. He needed to get a grip. He wasn’t in high school anymore he was a grown up! Hyunwoo laughed bitterly before falling over on his bed, not caring that he was in his clothes as his mind succumbed to his weary tiredness. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon had left far earlier than Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Not as early as he’d have liked but he did make quite a dent in his own workload. Which meant his weekend would be free for him to curl up in his blankets and hibernate until Monday. Sometimes he’d go out but lately he didn’t want too. Sure he did it only to meet people and potentially have sex but he was tired of that being all they wanted. Maybe he was getting old and sentimental. He sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair and strolled out of the building quickly. His trench coat flapped around him as he made his way to a familiar little cafè. Kihyun and he had often visited that place. The coffee was delicious but the workers even better. The manager was always happy and excited about life in general, his smile could replace the damn sun. His full time employee was cute, young but cute, with his sharp eyes and dimples. Hyungwon would have playfully flirted but he could see how the guy looked at his manager with eyes full of hearts so he didn’t. They had a part time employee that was also good looking with a strong nose and playful gaze. Hyungwon saw him every now and again since he went to University most days. Today appeared to be one of those days. 

Hyungwon smiled happily once he entered the coffee shop and ignored the other customers entirely. He strolled up to the counter and smirked at Changkyun, “Hey good looking.” He wagged his eyebrows at the younger male who laughed loudly. “If it isn’t my secret crush, Hyungwon-hyung.” He winked at the taller male who chuckled. “Not so secret anymore” He smiled happily, “Can I get some tea to go?” He batted his eyelashes at Changkyun who pretended to consider his request, “Weelllll I haven’t seen you in a million years but I guess so.” He laughed at his own joke as Hyungwon leaned against the counter to wait. It didn’t take long for the young worker to appear with a to-go cup. His hair was a faded red color but still looked good on him. The glint of an eyebrow piercing stood out against his skin. He leaned beside Hyungwon at the counter. “How’s work?” Changkyun asked cheerfully in his deep voice that didn’t match his youthful looks at first. Hyungwon hummed as he sipped his coffee, “Busy.” He finally replied. He wasn’t going to burden the younger male with his work issues. He had the younger male snort, “Of course it’s busy” Changkyun made his way back around the counter, “Don’t forget about me though I’m very needy.” He said with a pout on his lips. Hyungwon laughed loudly at that and covered his mouth when he did. He saw Changkyun grinning as he began wiping things down behind the counter. 

Hyungwon continued to sip his tea as he lost himself in his thoughts. Changkyun had made him forget how annoyed he was all day. It was nice but wouldn’t last. Hyungwon nibbled in his lip as he contemplated. Truly this new job was not only challenging but a freedom for him. After everything that happened at his last job he had worried he’d be stuck there listening to the petty ass people he worked with. Had worked with. He had new coworkers now. He thought briefly about Kihyun and Hyunwoo. They always looked at each other. Maybe they were dating? Hyungwon wouldn’t judge he was all for love. But they also seemed to do a weird balancing act around each other. Hyungwon sipped his tea while crossing an arm over his waist when he heard foot steps. He glanced up at two men in business suits that he didn’t recognize. He could hear Changkyun humming somewhere behind him still so Hyungwon raised a brow at the men. The looks on their faces were far too obvious which was another reason Hyungwon was glad he could mask his emotions so well. “Can I help you?” He finally asked and pretended they didn’t just openly check him out. Ugh.

“Oh I just wanted to say you have nice lips.” One of the males said while staring way too hard at Hyungwon’s lips. “Thank you.” He knew his features said nothing to the men so he hoped they’d get the hint. “Uh can I maybe get your number?” The same guy asked while his friend just smirked beside him. Hyungwon had to fight the urge to laugh because that would be mean. He opened his mouth finally to respond when a different voice called out, “There you are! Sorry I’m late.” Hyungwon felt his brows furrow at the familiar voice and glanced over the two men. There was Shin Hoseok looking like a wet dream on legs. His tie was gone and he had unbuttoned at least two buttons on his shirt. He had a grin on his face but his eyes were intense as he looked at the two men. Hyungwon blinked a few times as Hoseok casually walked by the men to lean against the counter by Hyungwon; giving him a dazzling smile as he did. “It’s uh-okay.” Hyungwon finally said and cursed his entire existence at the stumble. The men took one look at Hoseok, muttered something, and ducked away quickly to leave the coffee shop. He heard Changkyun snickering near them as he watched. Hoseok was watching the two men leave before his eyes returned to Hyungwon. Though still intense they appeared to soften to a degree. “Sorry you looked annoyed thought I’d help.” He grinned again at Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon blinked and felt a blush on his cheeks before he cleared his throat, “Thank you but unnecessary.” He replied calmly and sipped his tea. He saw Hoseok raise a brow at him in confusion. Of course Changkyun decided to pipe up from somewhere behind them, “Now you two just need to kiss and rip each other’s shirts off so this can be some kinky office porn.” Hyungwon was mid sip when Changkyun began talking and he choked on his tea. He coughed loudly and decided enough was enough for today. He waved a hand in the two males direction and quickly left the coffee shop. Vowing to murder Changkyun at some point. 

—————————————————————

When Hoseok saw the tall manager leaving for the night he figured he should too. After their discussion earlier he had found it hard to focus. Was it the damn date thing? Probably. He was annoyed something so trivial interrupted his work flow. But he also knew it annoyed him that someone was going to see Hyungwon open and honest. He would definitely night be almost robotic on a date. Hoseok sighed in annoyance as he gathered up his things. He should go home and work out. Probably be a good idea to get rid of the tension. He knew Hyungwon seemed to have his guard up almost all the time but he’d also witnessed him laughing at something Kihyun said to him when they were lurking by the coffee machine or printer. The way his lips would curl in a smile and his happy laugh made Hoseok feel things he hadn’t in a long time. He was also too damn old for crushes so he settled for assuming it was some curious infatuation. Hyungwon was gorgeous and Hoseok was pretty sure he knew it. He had no idea why the male would keep everyone at a distance, well everyone except Kihyun and Hyunwoo. Was it just him? He wondered if Hyungwon knew that Hyunwoo liked Kihyun.

Granted Kihyun was oblivious but Hoseok sure as hell wasn’t and he could see Hyungwon figuring it out pretty quickly. The tall male seemed observant. Was it because Hyunwoo wasn’t available? Is it because Hoseok is single? Well Hell he’d gladly change that if Hyungwon would just drop some damn hints at him. Hoseok groaned in frustration as he walked towards his favorite coffee shop. It was small and the staff were nice. He had gotten along with them from day one and even considered the men his friends. 

He had barely reached the door when he noticed Hyungwon looking like a model leaning against the counter. He looked deep in thought and Hoseok would have admired him before two assholes blocked his view. He saw Hyungwon looking at them with an irritated look but his mouth was moving. Hoseok slipped in quietly to see what they were talking about. The men were very obviously interested in Hyungwon or at least one was for sure. Hoseok almost laughed when the guy complimented his lips but frowned slightly when he asked for his number. Hyungwon was a big boy and could handle himself but for some reason Hoseok’s body ignored that. He walked over to Hyungwon after calling out to him like the other had been waiting. He saw the confusion on the other’s face but he masked it just as quickly. Once he chased the two men successfully away he was confused at Hyungwon’s remark. Obviously it was unnecessary but a little gratitude would have been nice. He would have said something to point that out but Changkyun decided to interrupt. Hoseok felt his brows raise at the whole office porn idea and was startled when Hyungwon choked on his tea. So much for robotic. He had to keep himself from smirking as the wide eyed male escaped the situation quickly with just a short wave. That was interesting; he would have expected a biting response but the flush on Hyungwon’s face told a different story. Now Hoseok smirked. 

He turned and glanced at Changkyun who was smiling innocently at him. “So much for that idea” Hoseok said as he glanced over his shoulder though Hyungwon was lone gone, “Tempting though, very tempting.”


	4. Why Can’t We Figure It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Hyunwoo are both hurting, yet too oblivious to figure it out. Hoseok is poking at a sore spot with Hyungwon who is getting ready to snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope this chapter is easier to read, I broke the paragraphs up a bit so let me know if it’s better please!

Kihyun was so tired when his alarm went off. He had trouble sleeping once his mind was full of work. And Hyunwoo. How irritating. This was literally why he’d agreed to blind dates! The universe hated him. After showering he slipped in to a white button up with a black tie and matching black slacks. He let his fringe brush his forehead because honestly he didn’t care right now. He was dreading the thought they may work late again. His Mom had called him an hour ago saying she’d rescheduled a date for him with her neighbor’s cute son. Cute son was promising but he also wondered if his mom was even aware of his type. Mainly broad shouldered men with great thighs. Okay scratch that he didn’t want to discuss that with his mom. He shuddered at having a sex talk with his mom. It was bad enough she gave him condoms as a present. 

Kihyun finished eating an apple before chucking the core in the trash. He grabbed his jacket from his coat rack and his pretty leather bag. He should have had coffee but he could run by the coffee shop by his job. One more vanity check to make sure he looked awesome, and more approachable, before he quickly left his apartment. The ride down the elevator wasn’t so bad since no one was up at this hour. He checked his phone quickly before strolling outside. The cool morning air was kind of nice and woke him up a little. He began walking towards the stop he used when he heard something, his name? Kihyun blinked and turned around confused. And there was the source of his not safe for work dreams. Hyunwoo was leaning against his car in a long black coat over a button up and slacks. Hair styled up with sunglasses on. Yeah the universe had it in for Kihyun. 

He blinked in confusion for another second before walking quickly to Hyunwoo, “Good-good morning Mr. Son!” Kihyun finally stumbled out a greeting, “What brings you here so early?” Did he need something done? Kihyun had picked up his dry cleaning once because the taller male was hopeless sometimes. He heard Hyunwoo chuckle now, “No I was going to drive you to work” His boss said casually, “We worked late it’s the least I can do.” He threw that one in quickly. Kihyun felt his brow raise and wondered if Hyunwoo understood the whole employee hierarchy. Mainly that he didn’t have to do crap for Kihyun. He hesitated before Hyunwoo opened the passenger door and waved at it. Okay this was going to be painfully awkward wasn’t it? Kihyun clutched his bag and bowed politely before climbing in. 

If he had thought last night was awkward it was totally worse now. At least the interior had been dim while they drove. Now he could see everything. Hyunwoo’s hands and the way his slacks hugged his thighs when he sat. Kihyun prayed he’d get to work without looking like an absolute dumbass. Stop looking at his thighs Kihyun. He looked away and almost cheered when his phone rang in his bag. He shot Hyunwoo an apologetic look before answering, “Hello Mom” Kihyun turned slightly as if that would give him privacy, “No I’m going to work” It was dead silent aside from Kihyun talking, “What tonight? Yes you told me” Could he just disappear that would be great, “I understand, yes I remember I love you.” He sighed way louder than he intended as he hung up. His mom was really trying and he was grateful but she was putting way too much pressure on his abilities to date.

Hyunwoo had stayed silent for a moment before glancing at Kihyun, “Everything okay?” His question was polite and Kihyun was glad for the distraction. “Ah yes my Mom is just...a lot.” He said with a small laugh. Hyunwoo hummed at that but Kihyun saw the grin on his face. “My mom always tells me to eat” Hyunwoo responded, “As if I’d forget.” Kihyun laughed loudly at that. If there was one thing a Hyunwoo remembered it was eating. “Does your mom try to find you dates?” Kihyun asked in an exasperated but amused voice, “Because my mom thinks she’s a matchmaker, a gay matchmaker.” Why the fuck did he even say that. Kihyun almost face palmed but it was too late now. I mean granted he assumed everyone knew his sexuality anyways he wasn’t ashamed. He heard Hyunwoo cough, “No she has blind faith in my abilities I guess.” He said it casually though the words were forced. 

Kihyun regretted saying it even though it wouldn’t have changed anything. His stomach hurt a little when he thought about talking about dating with the one guy he couldn’t date. Kihyun sighed and messed with his bag. He was so absorbed in his pity party he didn’t notice the change in Hyunwoo’s demeanor, the slight frown and tense shoulders. The rest of the ride was silent as they finally made it to work and Hyunwoo smoothly parked in the secured parking garage. Kihyun climbed out quickly and bowed to his taller boss again, “Thank you so much for the ride.” He bowed again because now he felt weird. Hyunwoo smiled at him, “It wasn’t a problem.” His boss looked genuinely at ease now so Kihyun flashed him a wide smile. “I’ll be up in a moment if it’s okay, I need coffee terribly I may even murder Manager Chae if I don’t get it.” Kihyun laughed at his own remark but it was true, Hyungwon was probably already plotting Hoseok’s murder right now. 

Hyunwoo paused at that, “Oh? I’ll go with you I haven’t had any either I’m surprised we made it in one piece.” His voice was teasing as he walked around Kihyun and the shorter male stared with a blush on his features. Oh get a grip Kihyun. He hurried after his Boss’ longer legs as they made their way outside to the sidewalk to walk across the road to the familiar little coffee shop. Once they were inside Kihyun felt his embarrassment fade when he caught sight of the light haired manager with the million watt smile behind the counter. “Ki!” Minhyuk waved excitedly when his eyes landed on Kihyun. An orange haired male popped up beside Minhyuk at his shout, his sharp eyes and dimples gave him away immediately. “Hey Min! Hey Jooheon-ah!” Kihyun’s smile was wide as he approached the counter. 

“If it isn’t the always handsome Mr. Son as well.” Minhyuk wagged his eyebrows at the tall male who stood at the counter beside Kihyun. Kihyun blushes immediately again but he went for a casual smile now, “Yes we need coffee before we die” He said with a quiet laugh at Minhyuk’s happy face, “Two incredibly strong americanos please.” Jooheon had nodded and went to work on the drinks while Minhyuk leaned across the counter and eyed the two males. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you both at the same time” His eyes had a playful glint, “Special occasion?” He raised a brow. Kihyun tried to put on a threatening expression at Minhyuk’s remarks but Hyunwoo patted his shoulder, “We drove to work together.” He replied in his usual calming voice. Kihyun wanted to die on the spot as Minhyuk zeroed in on that response. 

“Together?” His eyes switched to the red faced Kihyun who promised murder, “Ki you rascal.” Minhyuk grinned his bright smile and Kihyun wondered how terrible jail would be. He coughed loudly, “I won’t tip you I swear.” Before looking away as if he was studying the world around him. Minhyuk cackled, “You don’t tip me anyways.” He winked at Hyunwoo before moving over by Jooheon to help him finish the order. Kihyun begged the floor to swallow him instead a large body shifted around him to see him better, “Are you okay?” Hyunwoo’s concerned face made Kihyun feel bad now. “Yes! I’m fine. Minhyuk likes to tease people I’m sorry if you were uncomfortable.” He rubbed at his nape because he had zero ideas on how to handle such a situation anyways. Hyunwoo studied him before breaking out in a wide smile, “I wasn’t uncomfortable.” His taller boss moved over to the counter to accept their drinks while Kihyun stared at his back in utter confusion.

—————————————————————

Hyunwoo had contemplated driving Kihyun to work since he’d woken up before his alarm. It would look like a kind act if Hyunwoo wasn’t doing it purely for selfish reasons. He knew he needed to get a grip but his brain and heart liked to argue over that. And his heart seemed to always win the arguments anyways. Standing out in front of Kihyun’s apartment had made him a little nervous until he saw his short assistant stroll out in to the sun like some ethereal being. He felt a wave of happiness engulf him and he called out his name without thinking. Of course his assistant had looked surprise at his sudden appearance but Hyunwoo was glad the shorter male agreed so easily to being driven to work. At least Hyunwoo could have that. 

He would have made conversation if Kihyun didn’t get a phone call. It was his mom and Hyunwoo was trying really hard to not eavesdrop. Kihyun didn’t seem annoyed as much as he seemed kind of embarrassed. Hyunwoo waited until the male had managed to get off his phone before his damn curiosity got the better of him. He was also glad he’d focused on driving because as soon as Kihyun said matchmaker, gay matchmaker, Hyunwoo almost drove off the road in both surprise and insecurity. Of course she wouldn’t give up, he was her son and one late night at work meant nothing in the grand scheme. Hyunwoo wasn’t sure what to say and he didn’t want to seem as sad as he was anyways. Apparently he needed to plot better. 

Getting coffee was a great idea because Hyunwoo was pathetic and trying to soak up as much of Kihyun’s attention as humanly possible. It was also nice to see the enthusiastic coffee shop workers he had gotten to know over time. They were so playful and friendly that Hyunwoo only ever bought coffee from them. And of course leave it to Minhyuk to tease his short assistant to death which was actually kind of adorable since Kihyun rarely if ever blushed at work. He was like a bulldozer when he was on the clock and nothing got in his way usually. He had a weird feeling Minhyuk could read him like a book and that was probably what the teasing was about. He had quietly paid for their coffees while Kihyun had a crisis near him. He did feel kind of bad that his assistant was so red so he attempted to defuse the situation. But his dumb mouth decided to flirt and say he was uncomfortable like that would help anyone. 

Handing Kihyun his drink while his assistant seemed to be having some sort of inner conflict he barely heard him say something about paying. “Already done, let’s get to work before Hoseok thinks we’re never coming in.” He smiled down at Kihyun who was following behind him but staring at him as if he spoke French. Hoseok was always at work first anyways. Hyunwoo worried about his friend but he never did listen to reason. They went inside the large building to their respective desk and office. Kihyun hadn’t said much aside from mentioning he’d be by in a little bit once he grabbed some paperwork. Hyunwoo had just nodded before disappearing in to his own office. As soon as his door closed he felt his body sink tiredly in to his chair. Apparently trying to stay professional and casual with Kihyun was becoming harder. He just wanted to compliment his assistant and maybe hug him. Also maybe cuddle him. And kiss him whenever he got that grumpy look on his face. Oh god he was hopeless. 

Hyunwoo heard his desk phone ring and he picked it up, “I was worried you’d ran off to a new country.” Hoseok’s pleasant voice came through the handset and Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. “I got coffee with Kihyun.” He said it with as much casual ability that he could but he felt himself smile at Hoseok’s audible gasp. “Did you finally tell him how you feel? Thank god I thought this working late nonsense was going to continue.” Hyunwoo grimaced at the phone and waited until he heard Hoseok’s deep sigh. “You didn’t tell him did you?” He heard his friend ask wearily, “No.” Hyunwoo said it quietly in to the receiver. Another deep sigh, “You’re hopeless but I love you now start working.” Hoseok responded and Hyunwoo had to smile even if it was sad. He hung his phone up right as his office door was knocked on and opened. Kihyun entered it with the same pleasant smile he always had and Hyunwoo felt worse for some reason. 

“Alright you have a meeting in an hour with a few clients” Kihyun began sitting paperwork down on his desk as he spoke, “You have a luncheon with the President from that skincare company who acts like everyone is dumb but him” Kihyun looked offended and Hyunwoo laughed as he did indeed recall that man, “And- wait are you okay Mr. Son?” Hyunwoo blinked at the question and glanced up at his assistant who was hovering by his chair. He looked away but nodded, “Of course.” He could feel the piercing eyes of his assistant before Kihyun must have accepted his answer as his voice continued to speak while Hyunwoo barely listened. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon cursed the day he had to work. Okay honestly he did that every morning but he really liked sleeping. He looked forward to sleeping. The tall, elegant male strolled in to his work place early as usual. His long legs were clad in tailored grey slacks with a matching grey jacket over a white button up shirt. His tie was grey with hints of teeny gold thread throughout. He brushed his blonde hair off his forehead and winked at a secretary that stared far too long. He contained the urge to laugh as he licked over his plump lips, brain already thinking over all the things he had to do today. He had checked a few emails last night but gave up after like five minutes in favor for sleeping. Now he’d have to catch up again.

His long legs took him in to his office as he sat his bag down on top of his neat desk. He shuffled through papers in his bag as he took out the most important, ones he’d need for the morning at the very least. He was going to check his cellphone when he heard a quiet knocking on the door frame of his office door. Hyungwon would leave it open for a little bit before he buckled down with his work. His eyes glanced up and he recognized the intense, dark eyes staring back at him from the door. Hoseok wore black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt with a black tie. He looked like sin in cotton. Hyungwon raised a manicured brow at his boss, “Good morning Mr. Shin what can I do for you?” He used his professional voice to greet his boss like he did every day. He noticed Hoseok didn’t respond immediately and simply studied him. Odd. He felt a weird nervous energy in his stomach.

“Good morning Manager Chae” Hoseok’s voice broke the heavy silence finally, “Sleep well?” His characteristic smirk brushed over his lips as he walked fully in to the office. Hyungwon noticed that Hoseok’s presence seemed to fill up the room or maybe he was still tired. He smiled politely while keeping a schooled expression, “Yes I didn’t want to get up actually” He laughed quietly at himself, “And you? Did you sleep well?” Hyungwon wondered vaguely in the back of his mind why they’d even have this conversation. It didn’t fit the usual banter of Hoseok being an ass and Hyungwon plotting his murder. “I was restless but I survived.” Hoseok said with a shrug but Hyungwon felt like a predator was studying him instead of his boss. This was probably the weirdest conversation they’ve had so far. The tension was insane. “Ah but that’s not why I’m here.” Hoseok said and Hyungwon had to hold in a sigh of relief. 

His muscular boss walked to the side of his desk so he could perch half on it. Effectively drawing Hyungwon’s eyes to his thighs that seemed to barely contain themselves within the slacks. Oh no. He quickly sat down in his own chair before realizing that was worse. Because now he was more aligned with his stupidly handsome Boss’ crotch and his Boss could look down at him now. He moved his bag away from Hoseok’s thigh and sat it down before returning his attention to the male. Think zen thoughts. Hyungwon shuttered his expression again and stared blankly at Hoseok. “Do I bother you Manager Chae?” Hoseok’s piercing gaze stayed on him as he asked the question. Hyungwon held in any reaction but placed a friendly smile on, “Not at all Mr. Shin.” He didn’t want this conversation he wanted to answer his billions of emails in peace. 

His Boss studied him before finally smiling out of nowhere, “Great. We have another proposal that came in” Hoseok absentmindedly picked up a paper on Hyungwon’s desk to look at it, “They requested you specifically, I emailed you the information.” Hyungwon almost laughed at that because his Boss was keeping him from looking at anything but his face because he was afraid he’d look at his damn thighs again. “Wonderful I’ll take a look.” Business Hyungwon kicked in and he didn’t bother waiting for a response before powering up his laptop. 

Accessing his email took a few seconds but he still stared at the screen. After a few moments he signed in to his email and scrolled down, looking for his Boss’ name in the sea of messages. He flinched when Hoseok suddenly leaned slightly in beside him, not enough to be a creep but enough that Hyungwon noticed. He opened the email quickly hoping that would make his boss leave as his scrolled through it. It wasn’t until his brain warmed him of something that he scrolled through again. Oh no. It was his old work place. He felt his jaw tense as he counted to five in his head. His old Boss was requesting him specifically. The idea of being in a room with him made Hyungwon furious. And disgusted.

He noticed Hoseok wasn’t looking at the screen anymore but seemed to be studying his face. However for once the dark eyes were unreadable. How was he going to get out of this? Hyungwon scooted back from his desk and attempted a nice smile. “Mr. Shin” Well he better try, “I’m a bit...swamped actually. Is it okay if I hand this off to someone else in my department?” God Hyungwon’s ego took a big hit with that one. He looked at Hoseok and noticed the male was still staring at him. “You don’t want it?” Hoseok for once sounded genuinely surprised at Hyungwon’s reaction. Obviously not used to Hyungwon turning down anything. 

Hyungwon tried to smile again but it may have been a grimace for all he knew, “No sir.” He saw Hoseok raise a brow with confusion on his face. Hyungwon stood up quickly and pasted on a fake happy smile like he always did. “I’m sorry if it’s disappointing, I’ll work hard on the current projects I have.” He knew he probably looked crazy but what could he do at this point. It wasn’t until a hand gently grabbed his wrist to freeze his weird paper sorting that Hyungwon finally looked at him. “Are you alright?” Hoseok sounded concerned. Great. Now he was going to be pitied or forced to explain. 

“Absolutely.” Hyungwon tried to shift away but the grip remained. He looked down at the hand and back at it’s owner. “You can tell me if something is wrong.” Hoseok wasn’t acting like the anal boss he knew and that was messing with his head. He could deal with an uptight boss but not a sweet one. “What do you want me to say?” Hyungwon didn’t mean to ask but he was frustrated now. He saw Hoseok blink before his head tilted slightly, “Tell me why you’re turning this down?” His Boss’ voice was calm and almost soothing. Hyungwon looked away at his laptop screen now even though Hoseok was still gently holding on to his wrist. “I told you I’m behind on a few things.” Hyungwon’s voice was empty of anything but that customer service voice he used. He heard Hoseok snort, “No you’re not, you’re never behind” Hyungwon cursed his efficiency, “What is it?” 

Hyungwon wanted to go back to bed. “Mr. Shin I appreciate the concern but I prefer to keep a business relationship.” Would Hoseok get a clue? Probably not. He saw his Boss’ face harden but the hold on his wrist remained gentle, “Hyungwon if something is wrong it’s okay to tell me, I’m here to help you” He paused slightly, “As your boss.” Hyungwon wondered why he bothered to add that. He finally tugged at his wrist hoping to break the contact but was annoyed that it did little compared to Hoseok’s strength. “Listen Mr. Shin I appreciate it I do” Hyungwon tugged at his wrist again, “But I told you I prefer to not discuss personal matters. I’m fine. I told you I’m fine.” Hyungwon knew his mask had slipped and he probably looked emotional. 

Hoseok tugged him closer to him instead of releasing, “You turning down work is a clear sign you aren’t fine. You are one of the best employees we have, you work hard” Hoseok’s face softened finally, “So I know something is wrong just from your performance alone.” Hyungwon felt frustrated again. He bit hard on his lip and looked away. “Hoseok-hyung I don’t want to talk about it okay? I don’t. It happened it’s in the past” Hyungwon finally yanked hard on his own wrist so it was freed from the pale hand holding it, “It is unrelated to my current employment so it remains none of your business.” Hyungwon felt kind of bad for saying that but he also hated feeling weak. 

Hoseok looked frustrated now which was weird and Hyungwon reflexively stepped back when the muscular male hopped off his desk and stepped in his personal space. “You’re my employee Hyungwon, you’re my business.” Hyungwon laughed at that but it lacked any real humor. “Oh so you care because you’re my boss? That’s why? What will you do if I tell you to leave my office? Will you tell everyone I’m difficult?” He saw Hoseok’s eyes fill with confusion. His Boss sighed and stepped closer again until Hyungwon bumped in to a filing cabinet, “Do you not like me? Have I offended you somehow?” Hoseok was too close. Hyungwon struggled to keep eye contact. “It’s not..” Hyungwon looked at Hoseok now, “I like you it’s just...” he didn’t finish and looked away. “I have a lot of work to do Mr. Shin, please leave.” Hyungwon stared hard at the other wall and almost cried when the presence in his office left as if it had never been. Except he wasn’t sure he wanted to cry in relief. 

—————————————————————

Hyunwoo could fool everyone but he wasn’t fooling Kihyun. As soon as he stepped in his office he could almost sense the weird sadness clinging to his boss. Did he get bad news? Kihyun had tried to keep the atmosphere busy by babbling out his schedule but he was pretty sure his boss stopped listening. Kihyun sighed and rubbed his nose, thankful he wore contacts today. “Mr. Son as your assistant it is my duty to help you” He grabbed Hyunwoo’s shoulder gently and turned him in his chair, “Allow me to do so and tell me what’s wrong.” Kihyun looked down at his usual happy Boss and actually missed his smile. God this sucked. He needed therapy or something. 

Hyunwoo stared at him for a moment with zero readable emotions on his face. Kihyun wanted to shift uncomfortably but he needed to remain a pillar of strength. “Do you like going on dates?” The question threw Kihyun off so much that he dropped his professional expression and stared at his Boss. “Huh?” Kihyun blinked, “Well I mean I think most people enjoy going on dates.” What the hell kind of question was that? Hyunwoo nodded quietly at his answer and turned back to his desk. Kihyun felt weird. Like he didn’t answer right. “I don’t like blind dates” Oh no Kihyun put your damn filter back on, “I’m not good at them. I prefer knowing someone first but I think my Mom feels bad for me.” Kihyun would have cringed but he hoped that answer would at least help. 

He could tell Hyunwoo was listening as he had stopped scrolling through his inbox. Well that was promising. “Normally I’d have turned her down when she offered to help but” Kihyun chewed on his lip, “I’m hopeless.” He chuckled at his own explanation and removed his hand from Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “Welcome to the club.” Hyunwoo had muttered it but Kihyun heard it clearly. He stared at his Boss openly now. What? How would Hyunwoo be hopeless? Kihyun couldn’t compute. “You’re not hopeless sir!” Kihyun felt weirdly protective now, “You just work a lot, I can adjust your schedules if you’d like your evenings free?” Maybe Hyunwoo wanted to date but didn’t have time? Then again if he’d stop accepting more work they wouldn’t both be in this celibate mess. Hyunwoo laughed with zero humor in his voice. It didn’t fit him. “What restaurant is the lunch at?” Hyunwoo stood up so fast he startled Kihyun, “It’s going to be boring I bet, you can stay here and eat in peace.” Kihyun blinked a few times. He always went. Now he felt a hurt sensation in his chest. Which was dumb. But why did he feel cast aside? “Oh, of course sir” his voice was strong but his chest hurt, “It’s at your favorite seafood restaurant.” Kihyun smiled at his Boss who didn’t look at him as he gathered papers up. “Okay, thank you Mr. Yoo.” Kihyun blinked and realized he’d been basically dismissed. Hyunwoo never just dismissed him. He smiled with tight lips before bowing and hurrying out of the office. Great. Today sucked.


	5. They Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe just maybe they’re all hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I had a migraine and blegh. Updates on twitter @InStanning

Hyunwoo wanted to hug Kihyun. He wanted to bask in the warmth and pleasant cologne of his assistant. But he did not. Talking about dates and schedules made Hyunwoo’s head hurt. It wasn’t so bad when they had discussed it in the car but after speaking to Hoseok he felt even more restless. And then his adorable assistant started trying to explain to him how he felt. He knew he shouldn’t have just asked a personal question so suddenly but he was selfish. He wanted Kihyun to soothe his wounds, wounds the shorter male couldn’t see and didn’t know existed. It was unfair to put the burden on an unknowing person but Hyunwoo had flaws like everyone else. The warm hand that had touched his shoulder made his heart hurt. 

At the mention of being hopeless it seems as if Hyunwoo’s mouth responded before he could think about it. He had hoped his assistant had missed what he said. But apparently fate wasn’t on his side today. The shorter male began offering to rearrange his schedule; most likely to free up his evenings so that he could go on dates. It was a nice thing to do but Hyunwoo didn’t want to go on dates he wanted Kihyun. He felt his frustration bubbling to the surface. But he couldn’t let Kihyun see because his assistant didn’t even know what was going on in Hyunwoo’s head. So he changed the topic to the luncheon he had that he didn’t want to go too. Of course the stupidity of his brain supplied Kihyun an out even if he himself couldn’t skip it. And it was tormenting being by the short male he couldn’t have. 

He wasn’t even sure what possessed him to end their conversation the way he did. He had always been warm and approachable to his employees. More so with Kihyun as the man knew everything about Hyunwoo’s work schedule. They had been around each other so much every working day that their banter was more relaxed in the privacy of his office. He could feel Kihyun’s eyes on him, most likely confused at the sudden dismissal. He didn’t want to look at him but he gave himself a quick peek only to feel his heart cracking. Why did Kihyun look upset? He wanted to ask so badly but his assistant had bee-lined quickly out of his office. Hyunwoo groaned in frustration at himself. He was such an asshole. 

After his first meeting that seemed to take several years Hyunwoo had strolled very slowly back to his office. He could see Kihyun concentrating on whatever he was doing, fingers flying over the keyboard in front of him. His side profile was mesmerizing and Hyunwoo wondered how dumb it would be to rescind his offer on Kihyun getting to stay behind instead of suffering through the lunch meeting. Granted he had no idea how to do that. Kihyun must have sensed him as Hyunwoo’s feet was carrying him towards his office because the shorter male stood up and bowed slightly, “I’ve put the necessary paperwork on your desk for your lunch meeting” Kihyun’s voice was professional, “Enjoy your lunch Mr. Son.” Kihyun bowed once more as Hyunwoo nodded dumbly. He opened his mouth to speak but Kihyun’s phone rang and the small male immediately went back to employee mode. 

Well that went well. Hyunwoo slapped his own forehead as he gathered things up in his office. He gnawed on his lip and quickly left his office to take back everything he’d said earlier but Kihyun was nowhere to be seen. He groaned loudly feeling like an idiot before he allowed his feet to walk him out of the building. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun felt really dumb and really childish. He had zero right getting all bent out of shape just because Hyunwoo had acted like a Boss. He had just gotten used to their easy going work relationship was all. Kihyun hated feeling so sensitive and whiny. He was a grown up dammit. And he had no idea why Hyunwoo had been acting weird lately. Sure he still smiled and was friendly but Kihyun kept seeing flashes of something in the male’s gentle eyes. He never could pinpoint it because it was gone as soon as he saw it. He felt lost because he wanted to help but he had to be careful to not let his feelings be known. He really loved his job and getting fired was not an option. 

When Hyunwoo had returned from his meeting Kihyun had pasted on a friendly but somewhat neutral expression. He had already gathered everything his boss would need just so he wouldn’t have to linger in his office like a pathetic person. He saw Hyunwoo hesitating so he just wished him a good lunch. And luck liked him right now because his phone rang right after. He could have kissed it honestly. Hyunwoo had disappeared back in to his own office and Kihyun hung the phone up. He peered over his shoulder before standing and fast walking away. 

It was immature as Hell but Kihyun didn’t care. He let his short legs take him to a familiar office. Knocking twice he let himself in and quickly closed the door behind him. Leaning against it his eyes found Hyungwon who was sitting at his desk. It took Kihyun a second before he realized Hyungwon looked upset. “Hey Hyungwon-ah are you okay?” Kihyun moved closer to his desk and watched the taller male. He saw him inhale for a moment before smiling at Kihyun, “Yes I’m great, what’s up?” He fidgeted with a pen and Kihyun narrowed his eyes. “I’m hiding. You don’t look great you look” Kihyun paused a moment, “Sad.” He saw Hyungwon’s face twitch. “Are you insulting my appearance?” Instead of responding seriously Hyungwon opted for a joking approach. Kihyun narrowed his eyes again at him, “Shut it, tell me what happened.” He sat down in the chair across from Hyungwon’s desk and regarded him quietly.

“Only if you tell me why you’re hiding in here.” Hyungwon threw down the gauntlet now. Kihyun scowled but realized that was only fair. He dropped farther down in to the chair, “I’m just...ugh” Kihyun gnawed on his lip for a second, “I like Hyunwoo.” He blurted it out accidentally and wanted to die on the spot. Hyungwon stared at him with a deadpan expression, “Tell me something I don’t know. What does that have to do with it?” Kihyun stared with wide eyes at Hyungwon. Oh god was it that obvious?! He groaned loudly and hid his face. “He didn’t want me to go to his lunch meeting which is weird because I always go and it hurt my damn feelings.” Kihyun quickly decided to say what he was thinking even if he sounded dumb. He heard Hyungwon chuckling now, “I understand. Young love.” His eyes looked mischievous now and Kihyun scowled harder.

“Okay now tell me what’s wrong.” Kihyun decided he’d been embarrassed enough. Hyungwon looked less amused now and sighed wearily, “My old job wants me to work on a proposal with them” Hyungwon finally said, “Thing is they were terrible to me. I don’t want to do it so I told Mr. Shin that and...” He glanced at Kihyun, “I don’t know he was all concerned and shit.” Hyungwon felt a blush touch his cheeks but he ignored it. Kihyun stared at him before laughing, “Duh he likes you you dumb tree!” He snickered and stuck his tongue out at Hyungwon. Hyungwon glared at him, “Shut it you tiny Hamster.” He sniffed and tried not to grin at Kihyun’s offended look. “So we’re both hiding I guess.” Kihyun said it with a soft smile and Hyungwon laughed. It was true it seemed they both needed a place to collect their thoughts. 

Hyungwon continued with his work while Kihyun was brooding quietly in the chair across from him. It had been probably ten minutes when someone poked their head in to the office after a quick knock, “Oh there you are Mr. Yoo! You have a guest in the lobby.” A cheerful woman said before ducking back out. Kihyun sighed loudly, “Work work work.” He muttered the words under his breath before a quick wave had him exiting Hyungwon’s office. He pretended to not notice Hoseok lurking by a printer and trying to blend in. He wondered vaguely if he was trying to decide to go in to Hyungwon’s office or not. Kihyun shook his head at how absurd the two of them were; they obviously liked each other. He simply pretended still to not see him as he strolled to the elevator to head downstairs. 

—————————————————————

When Hyunwoo returned from lunch he felt a slight headache coming on. He regretted Kihyun not being there the entire time. Not just because he wanted to be near him but because he wasn’t nearly as awkward as Hyunwoo was. He rubbed his temples as he rode the elevator up to the floor his office was on. He figured he could ask Kihyun for some aspirin or something and just kind of work from there. He still felt guilt eating at him for his responses earlier. Why was liking someone so hard? Why was he such a coward? Hyunwoo groaned miserably as he finally made his way out of the elevator. 

Hyunwoo was surprised when he finally made it to Kihyun’s desk that it was empty. No sign of his short assistant or food. Hyunwoo blinked in confusion. Kihyun usually ate at his desk. Sometimes he’d even eat with Hyunwoo. He was looking around when a voice spoke up behind him. He startled so hard he felt his soul leave his body. “Are you looking for Kihyun?” Hyunwoo’s head snapped around to eye his business partner slash best friend. Hoseok was looking at him but he wasn’t his usual happy self. In fact the serious expression on his face made Hyunwoo weirdly nervous. “Ah..yes..where is he?” Hyunwoo asked and followed Hoseok when the male motioned too. 

He threw himself down on to Hoseok’s sofa while his muscular friend slowly sank down in his desk chair. “Hoseokkie what’s wrong?” Hyunwoo finally asked. His friend rubbed at his eyes quietly for a few moments. “Hyungwon hates me.” His friend sank lower in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Hyunwoo held a laugh in, “What? No he doesn’t!” Honestly he really didn’t think Hyungwon hated Hoseok but Hyunwoo was pretty confident he didn’t know how to deal with Hoseok. They are very different conclusions. “I informed him of a project that he was asked for” Hoseok glanced at Hyunwoo now, “He turned it down.” Hyunwoo raised a brow in surprise. “Okay but how does that mean he hates you?”

Hoseok groaned loudly, “He never turns anything down. He always accepts everything but-“ Hoseok looked frustrated, “He got all weird and seemed upset about something. I tried figuring it out but he asked me to leave.” Hoseok rubbed harshly at his face while speaking. Hyunwoo was nodding as he spoke and felt pity for his friend. “Hoseokkie that doesn’t mean he hates you” Hyunwoo chuckled softly, “There’s probably a reason and maybe he’s uncomfortable talking about it.” He watched as he friend seemed to contemplate something. “Listen Hyungwon may seem unapproachable but I think he’s just careful.” Hyunwoo thought back to how Hyungwon usually was with all the employees, guarded if anything. 

“But he’s not like that with Kihyun” Hoseok finally said, “I’ve seen them laughing together and he’s nice to you” Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo as if it was his fault, “But when I’m around he turns in to a robot I’m so frustrated.” Hyunwoo stared intensely at Hoseok now who finally glanced in his direction again, “You like him.” Hyunwoo didn’t question it merely stated a fact calmly. Hoseok looked outraged at first but Hyunwoo continued staring calmly until his friend sighed, “Maybe I do I don’t know. He never lets me get close to know.” Hyunwoo hummed quietly at that. He knew Hyungwon and Hoseok would be good friends but that wouldn’t happen until Hyungwon felt comfortable. “Oh yeah about Kihyun” Hyunwoo perked up at that, “He went to lunch with someone; some guy.” Hoseok said it while staring at Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo blinked a few times while his heart stuttered in sadness, “A guy?” He asked quietly and saw Hoseok nod. Hyunwoo frowned and looked at his hands. Shit. He never considered someone would actually come to Kihyun’s work. Was it a date? Did people do lunch dates nowadays? He saw Hoseok frowning at him, “Dude just tell him.” Hyunwoo laughed dryly at his friend. “I have some calls to make, be easy on Hyungwon okay?” He smiled sadly at Hoseok before leaving his office to go in to his own. A quiet place for his heart to break. 

————————————————————-

Hyungwon stared at Hoseok’s office door. His hand was raised to knock but he had yet to do it. He probably looked really dumb right now. He felt really dumb right now. He couldn’t believe he lost his emotions earlier. He was a responsible, mature employee he couldn’t just lash out at his boss. Okay and maybe he felt kind of guilty. He needed to work on his reactions definitely. But first before his self loathing session he needed to apologize. He needed this damn job anyways. Finally he knocked hard on the door twice and waited until he heard a voice say to come in. Okay Hyungwon be brave.

Hyungwon opened the door gently and walked in to Hoseok’s office. Once he closed the door he turned and almost jumped out of his skin. Hoseok was sitting at his desk but his gaze was intense on Hyungwon. He felt like he was being read like a book. He swallowed and reminded himself of his mission. “Mr. Shin do you have a moment?” Hyungwon’s voice was steadier than his pulse that’s for sure. Hoseok gestured at the chair across from him and Hyungwon quickly sat down. The silence was insufferable. He cleared his throat, “I apologize for my earlier behavior” Hyungwon began speaking, “It was inappropriate and uncalled for.” He felt his hands fidget a moment as he made eye contact with Hoseok. His Boss’ face was unreadable. 

Finally after what felt like a damn eternity Hoseok sighed wearily. He eyed Hyungwon for a moment, “Listen I know we don’t always....mesh but I meant what I said” Hoseok cleared his throat a second, “You can talk to me, if something is troubling you.” Hyungwon nodded slightly at Hoseok’s words. Silence fell upon them again as Hyungwon tugged on his slacks for a second. “I don’t want to work with them” He finally broke the silence again, “That place was a nightmare.” He laughed but it was painful. Hoseok waited but still had no readable expression, “What happened?” Hyungwon almost hated how soft Hoseok’s voice was. It made his stomach flutter like an idiot. “My boss liked me but it was not mutual” He laugh dryly, “I guess that upset him and suddenly I was the office slut or something I don’t know.” Hyungwon waved a hand as if he were talking about the weather.

He glanced off somewhere, “Anyways I work here now and I’d just prefer to not work with them.” It was still quiet when he looked at Hoseok. He was startled with all the emotions on the muscular male’s face. Hyungwon felt his cheeks redden and he wished he could just run out of the door. “Hyungwon-ah that’s terrible” Hoseok’s voice was firm and Hyungwon felt a weird feeling hearing his first name again, “That guy was an asshole and I’m sorry. Nobody is working with them I’m cutting ties.” Hoseok finished speaking and began typing like mad on his keyboard. Hyungwon stared at him in disbelief. “You-you believe me?” Hoseok glanced at him with a brow raised. “Of course I do.”

Hyungwon looked down at his hands now and felt a warmth spread through his chest. “Thank you Mr..-Hoseok-hyung.” Hyungwon felt a smile tugging at his lips. He heard a chuckle from his boss now, “That’s the first time you smiled for real around me.” Hyungwon glanced up but saw no anger on Hoseok’s face which made him smile all over again. “I like it, your smile.” Hyungwon’s eyes widened at Hoseok’s comment but his boss just smiled softly at him before returning to what Hyungwon assumes was an email. “Oh, thank you” Hyungwon was never going to stop blushing, “I-I like your laugh.” Why the fuck did he compliment his damn boss? Hoseok looked startled at him, “I look stupid when I laugh but thank you, I’ll try to laugh more.” He winked at Hyungwon who choked on his own spit. Okay maybe Hoseok wasn’t so bad after all.

—————————————————————

Kihyun had ate so much chicken he was going to turn in to one. His old room mate from school had moved back home too apparently. It was nice to see Jinyoung again as it had been ages. Plus the distraction had been nice so he was in a good mood. He felt a little lighter now that he had returned and figured Hyunwoo probably had reasons for earlier. He shouldn’t dwell like a child. His feet took him to his desk and he noticed there was a sticky note stuck to his laptop. Upon further inspection he realized it was in Hyunwoo’s hand writing. According to the note Hyunwoo wasn’t feeling well and had gone home early. It spoke of a few things but Kihyun kept focusing on the not feeling well part. Why did he worry? Oh that’s right he was like in love with Hyunwoo.

Kihyun startled himself at the sudden thought. Oh no this was ridiculous. He was just super caring was all. He checked his watch and wondered vaguely how long it had been since Hyunwoo left. He picked up his office phone and dialed Hoseok’s extension. Once the male answered he relayed what he knew before asking to take Hyunwoo soup. Maybe even some medicine. He heard Hoseok’s light hearted chuckle before he agreed with Kihyun. That was all he needed before he hung up his phone and ran back to the elevator. He was being pathetic again but he couldn’t help it. Damn that gentle teddy bear of a man for making him this way. 

Kihyun was a very fast man when he had to be. Gathering up some delicious soup as well as a few different medicines was easy for him. When he had a goal in mind he was almost unstoppable. And luckily the bus system was on his side so he got to Hyunwoo’s house in record time for his short legs. Plus his aversion to running. He had to pause so brush through his hair and not look frumpy before he made his way through the gate in front of Hyunwoo’s huge house. He’d seen it once briefly but it was still shocking even now. Kihyun’s whole apartment could fit inside the thing. 

Kihyun shook that thought from his head before he rang the door bell. And waited. He also realized his heart was going to leave his body because maybe he didn’t think this through. He should have asked Hoseok to do it. Or just hid at his desk. He wondered if it was too late to run when he heard the door unlocking. The sight that greeted him almost made him drop the bags he carried. Hyunwoo stood there with messy hair and for some god forsaken reason he was only wearing sweat pants. His tan, athletic torso was full on display right now. Kihyun felt his mouth drop open slightly as he willed himself to stop staring. Hyunwoo looked confused, “Kihyun? What are you doing here?” He crossed his arms while asking and Kihyun felt his mouth go dry. 

“I Uh..brought you soup?” Wow he was dumb. This was dumb. He was never getting that out of his head. He saw Hyunwoo raise a brow as he glance at the bags. “Ah and medicine.” Kihyun added that for good measure. He was pretty sure Hyunwoo smiled but his boss simply moved slightly to wave at him, “Come in.” Kihyun felt nervous as hell but all he could do was gulp before his legs were willing to step in to Hyunwoo’s house. And he sure hoped he didn’t faint.


	6. Being A Monk Seems Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun embarrassing himself and Hoseok getting closer to Hyungwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on ShowKi so hold on to your pants :) updates on twitter @InStanning

If Kihyun died today he would be happy. Granted he would die in front of his boss but he would still be satisfied. Can’t be embarrassed when you’re dead right? And the tan torso that was imprinted in his mind would never leave. He’d have to become a monk or something. He would never find anyone that added up. God this was terrible. He was taking his dear sweet time removing his shoes carefully. Why didn’t he send Hoseok? He could see bare feet in his peripherals belonging to the object of his desire and misery. Hyunwoo had shut the door to wait patiently for Kihyun. He wondered if it would be rude to just hand him the bags and run? Okay probably. Damn his manners!

Kihyun smiled sheepishly at Hyunwoo once he was done. His boss raised a brow again and Kihyun had to resist his urge to look at his chest. Ugh the man was a wet dream. Kihyun would have groaned but he had no excuse to give if he did it. Hyunwoo motioned to follow him and Kihyun focused on the gentle slaps of bare feet on hardwood flooring. They entered a kitchen that Kihyun would sell his soul to have. A big electric stove, a deep sink, so much counter space, and double door stainless steel fridge! Kihyun’s eyes were shining as he looked around himself. He wasn’t aware of Hyunwoo watching him with a soft smile. Kihyun ran his hand over a marble counter top and smiled, “Wow your kitchen is amazing!” Kihyun should be embarrassed to be excited over a kitchen but he had zero shame at this point. 

Hyunwoo actually chuckled at that which made Kihyun’s face redden. “I thought if I had a nice kitchen maybe I’d cook more” Hyunwoo’s voice was weirdly soothing, “But my wallet and takeout tell a different story.” Kihyun smiled at Hyunwoo who looked almost startled by the sight. “Next time you want a homemade meal just invite me and I’ll make it” Kihyun was happily opening the bags he brought, “I love cooking but my kitchen is uh..less dazzling.” He laughed quietly to himself. He didn’t notice Hyunwoo had moved closer to him to lean against the counter beside him so he jumped when he heard his voice, “I’ll remember that.” Kihyun cleared his throat and tried to concentrate. 

Why did his boss seem flirty? Or maybe Kihyun had actually died and this was his afterlife. Okay that would be weird actually. He didn’t want to comment on it and he was damn sure not going to ask about it. He was probably projecting his feelings on Hyunwoo. Which is why he’d agreed to dates in the first place! Kihyun cleared his throat and pulled out a tall take away container of soup. He noticed Hyunwoo was watching him which made him feel nervous. Was it because they weren’t in the office? Definitely felt more intimate at Hyunwoo’s house. Note to self never do this again. 

Kihyun finally faced his boss, “Where are the bowls? Point them out and sit down you should rest when you’re ill.” Kihyun was probably nagging but he really had a point. Plus he couldn’t concentrate with all that naked skin near him. Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun and wandered over to a cupboard. He pulled out a bowl and handed it to the shorter male. “Yes yes Kihyun-ah.” Hyunwoo’s voice was soft as he disappeared in to the living room. Kihyun’s face was burning at the use of his first name. He was going to die of a heart attack. 

He reminded himself that he was a professional and carefully slipped in the living room with the soup. The soup he would have dropped if he didn’t have an iron grip on it. Hyunwoo was sitting back against his couch with his legs spread, looking far too comfortable. His sweatpants showed his thighs off from the way he was sitting. Kihyun cursed his life but walked closer to Hyunwoo. He gently sat the bowl on the small coffee table in front of the couch and indicated at it, “Make sure you eat sir, you’ll need the nutrients.” Kihyun cleared his throat again as Hyunwoo smiled at him. 

He watched as Hyunwoo raised a hand to pat the couch by him. Kihyun wanted the world to swallow him. But maybe Hyunwoo wanted company? He had no idea if his family was around and sometimes people get vulnerable when they’re sick. Kihyun sat on the couch away from Hyunwoo but still smiled while he faced him. He saw his Boss’ eyebrow raise but Hyunwoo didn’t comment. Kihyun got to watch as his boss lifted the bowl to his lips to drink from it because of course he did with his nice Adam’s apple and his nice throat. Woah Kihyun get a grip. He looked away embarrassed now. His boss was ill and here he was lusting over him. He prayed lightning would strike him. “I wasn’t sure what was wrong so I brought a few different medicines.” Kihyun desperately needed to fill the silence. 

Hyunwoo sat his bowl down now and looked at Kihyun. His eyes became crescents as he smiled, “Actually I’m playing hookie.” Kihyun blinked a million times while being distracted by the cute smile and then gasping when he realized what he said. “What?! But-“ Kihyun rubbed at his temples, “Why are you doing that? I was-...” Kihyun almost slapped himself. If he told Hyunwoo he had worried it would make everything awkward. He saw Hyunwoo studying him, “I was just tired I guess, my head hurt but it’s better now” He glanced at his soup, “You what?” Leave it to Hyunwoo to catch that. Kihyun had a deer in the headlights look. Okay you can save yourself Kihyun just bullshit him or something. “Uh I was...just wondering if you had food poisoning or....something.” Wow that wasn’t even remotely believable. He would have grimaced but Hyunwoo was still watching him. 

Hyunwoo had mercy though and he just smiled again at Kihyun. Kihyun felt relieved at that. He was already stuck permanently blushing and if it got any worse he would never return to a normal color. He needed to escape. Kihyun stood up quickly, “I should get going back to the office.” He said it quickly and bowed politely. As he turned to leave he heard Hyunwoo say something. So of course he spun back around and hit his damn shin on the coffee table. Which is almost as bad as stubbing your toe. He hopped and tried to rub the sore spot but lost balance. It was like a slow motion drama moment; Hyunwoo had scooted forward to stand to help but instead Kihyun all but gracefully fell in to his Boss. Hyunwoo fell back on the couch in a half sitting position with Kihyun on top of him. 

If you asked Kihyun the moment he wanted to die it would be the moment his hands landed on warm, tan skin. Followed closely by that one test he failed in university. It felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of the room. Kihyun’s eyes were like saucers and Hyunwoo mimicked the look. Their faces were close and Kihyun could count his eyelashes if he wanted too. He also realized two warm hands were gently holding his waist. Kihyun came back to reality, “Oh! I’m so sorry Mr. Son!” Kihyun frantically moved trying to get up and missed the look of Hyunwoo’s eyes widening more. Obviously he was unaware he was basically rubbing over his Boss’ crotch. Kihyun tried to do some weird scooting stand motion and managed to bang his heel on that same damn coffee table. He yelped and wanted to curl in a ball. How the hell was he so clumsy?!

Hyunwoo sat up more and pulled Kihyun up farther in his lap to look at his heel. He was being kind but all Kihyun could do was stare at his mesmerizing side profile. He was going to tell Hyungwon about all this. He’d die happy. It was only a few moments until Hyunwoo glanced at him, “Are you alright?” Kihyun’s entire body froze when he realized how intimate the whole scene was. Him sitting in his Boss’ lap staring at his face, touching warm skin. Kihyun felt like he was in a weird movie. He nodded far too fast to pretend to be calm and managed to scramble off Hyunwoo’s lap. “I’m so sorry I’m not usually clumsy.” He bowed at a 90 degree angle now and prayed the floor would swallow him. The chuckle from Hyunwoo made Kihyun look confused, “It’s fine, you barely weigh a thing anyways.” Kihyun wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He looked at Hyunwoo who was still staring at him. 

Kihyun smiled and rubbed his nape, “Yes well” He motioned behind himself, “I have some things at work, make sure you finish eating.” He wagged his finger at Hyunwoo but was still grinning. Hyunwoo saluted him and watched as Kihyun very quickly moved over to the front door to shove his feet in his shoes. He waved once more and was out the door so fast it felt like he’d never even been there. Had he stayed he would have heard Hyunwoo’s loud groan of frustration while he palmed at his crotch. Kihyun was going to be the death of Hyunwoo. 

—————————————————————

Hoseok felt a little better now. Hyungwon and him have come to some sort of peaceful understanding. He even said he liked Hoseok’s laugh. It made him smile just thinking of it. He did feel a little bad though that he pestered him so much but he didn’t know his old boss was an absolute jackass. Hyunwoo would understand why Hoseok broke ties with that company even if there was a lot of damage control to be done. Hyungwon had seemed so relieved when Hoseok mentioned no one having to deal with them. He wished Hyungwon didn’t deal with them either but Hoseok couldn’t change the past. It made sense why Hyungwon would leave such an established company for Hyunwoo’s and his. They were successful but hadn’t been in business as long. 

It had been a stupidly long day now and Hoseok was ready to eat something he’d regret before sleeping. Then he’d have to get up painfully early to work out. Worth it though. He had been running around all day since Hyunwoo left but if he thought Hoseok believed him being ill then he didn’t know his best friend. When Kihyun had come back he was flustered which was pretty funny. Hoseok had simply asked how Hyunwoo was doing and the short assistant looked like he’d seen a ghost. Hoseok made a mental note to interrogate Hyunwoo later. 

Hoseok loosened his tie and ran a hand through his hair. He finished powering down his laptop and shoved his wallet in his pocket. Stretching his arms he prayed he wouldn’t rip his shirt before exiting his office quietly. There was little to no employees left in the building and the ones there looked ready to go home. Hoseok nodded politely at a few before noticing an elegant male up ahead of him who had apparently also stayed late. He could recognize Hyungwon from a mile away at this rate. Man he was pathetic. The tall blonde was carrying his suit jacket instead of wearing it and looked like he was in a hurry. Oh no no Hoseok had better plans! Plans that would hopefully bridge the dumb gap between them. 

“Manager Chae!” Hoseok’s pleasant voice called out and he saw Hyungwon stop walking. The tall male turned and looked at him finally as Hoseok caught up to him. “Good evening Mr. Shin” Hyungwon’s husky voice was so nice, “I was about to head home.” Hyungwon seemed just a hair less robotic so Hoseok felt like he scored a point in that regard. “Oh?” Hoseok feigned surprise, “I was going to ask if you wanted to get a snack with me?” He threw one of his hopefully dazzling smiles at the man as they entered the elevator. The ride was quiet as Hoseok could see Hyungwon with a furrowed brow obviously arguing with himself. Once they exited the elevator Hoseok felt less confident. “Hyungwon-ah don’t feel like you have too” Hoseok knew when to quit, “I just thought I’d cheer you up and thank you for opening up to me.” 

Hoseok smiled a little less happily at Hyungwon and began walking towards the doors to leave the building. He had almost reached them when he heard Hyungwon’s voice call out, “Chicken.” Hoseok stopped walking and looked over his shoulder with a confused expression. Hyungwon had wide eyes but he closed to distance easily with his long legs, “I want chicken.” Hoseok’s brain struggled for a second before he smiled wide again. “Chicken it is!” His enthusiasm made Hyungwon smile before he looked away from him. “There’s a little place nearby we can walk too.” Hoseok was feeling a whole lot cheerful now. Hyungwon simply nodded quietly at him and followed obediently behind Hoseok. 

The two males walked in comfortable silence now down the street. It was dark out but the streetlights helped light their way. Hoseok peered around casually so Hyungwon wouldn’t realize he was randomly studying his face. They walked closer together than Hoseok would have expected but he was definitely not complaining. “You know Hyungwon-ah” Hoseok broke the silence, “You’re a great employee. Really. Probably one of our best” Hoseok smiled slightly, “Don’t tell Kihyun-ah because he’ll hit me.” He laughed and was surprised to hear Hyungwon laugh with him. “Mr. Shin I’m grateful that you listened” Hyungwon’s quiet voice blended with the atmosphere, “and that you believe me.” Hoseok felt a sad twinge in his chest. How many people had not believed him?

“You can call me Hoseok by the way, no need to be so formal after hours” Hoseok side eyed Hyungwon as they arrived at the small restaurant, “Or hyung.” He saw Hyungwon stare at him as they sat themselves. Ordering chicken and beer because Hoseok was in the mood. When the food was placed on the table Hoseok was pretty confident Hyungwon was going to choke by how he shoveled such large chunks of chicken in his mouth. Hoseok sipped on a beer happily, content to watch Hyungwon eat. Hyungwon must have realized he was staring because he swallowed and turned red. “What is it?” Hyungwon looked like nervous when he asked. Hoseok snickered, “How do you not choke on all that?” His voice was teasing and he saw Hyungwon relax. 

“I have a big mouth.” Hyungwon replied casually and Hoseok choked on his beer. He could see Hyungwon trying to not laugh as he downed half of his own beer. Hoseok patted at his chest and finished the last of his beer before gesturing for another. “Smooth.” Hoseok finally said and raised a brow at Hyungwon as the tall male quickly finished his own beer. “Do you always work late?” Hoseok glanced up at Hyungwon when he spoke, surprised that the tall male had noticed. “Yeah most days I guess.” He said with a shrug. He could feel Hyungwon watching him, “You must like work.” Hoseok smiled at Hyungwon’s comment but it was more bitter than happy. “I like the distraction.” He responded. He could see Hyungwon frowning but Hoseok just continued drinking. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon had planned on going home and sleeping. Honestly he loved sleep. He had worked late today mostly from guilt. It was freeing knowing he wasn’t being ridiculous but he wanted to get a lot of work done to make up for it. He knew Hoseok was dealing with a lot of nonsense now because of him but he wasn’t sure how to help. When Hoseok approached him and asked to go get a late night snack Hyungwon felt nervous again. Mostly because he realized Hoseok wasn’t nearly as terrible as he thought he was. And he was so attractive it hurt. 

The walk was pleasant enough and Hyungwon could sneakily look at Hoseok whenever the man was distracted. He felt like a hypocrite half the time checking out his boss but he had a healthy libido what did you expect. After they had arrived Hyungwon figured stuffing his face would keep him from saying dumb things. That and he loved chicken. He shoveled food in while Hoseok seemed content to watch. After a few minutes he dared to ask why he was being stared at and almost choked trying not to laugh. Of course the beer loosened his tongue and he made a comment about his big mouth. Totally worth it when Hoseok seemed startled. What really bagged him was the fact Hoseok was always at work; Hyungwon was pretty sure he had a bed somewhere but he didn’t find it. 

So his comment on it distracting him was both intriguing and worrisome. Hyungwon let it go for now as he finished his food while washing it down with more beer. Not a great idea since he was a light weight but Hyungwon never made good decisions. It was later in to the night when they decided to head home. Of course Hyungwon’s legs did not cooperate so he stumbled when they were outside. A warm hand grabbed his arm and Hoseok chuckled, “You’re going to break your nose” He walked around Hyungwon to crouch, “Get on my back.” Hyungwon stared at the muscular back and felt really dumb. But not dumb enough to refuse as he finally did as he was asked. Hoseok holding his legs was not helping his healthy libido and yet Hyungwon wrapped his arms tightly around his neck to rest his chin on a shoulder. 

Hyungwon inhaled Hoseok’s scent and was surprised it was so pleasant. He was not surprised that Hoseok wasn’t remotely winded by carrying him. “You’re really light.” Had Hoseok read his mind? Hyungwon chuckled, “You smell good.” Wait no Hyungwon shut up. He heard Hoseok whine is his throat but he didn’t reply. “I’ll drive you home.” Hoseok spoke up once they reached his car. Hyungwon didn’t fight being set down and gently pushed in to the passenger seat of Hoseok’s car. Hoseok had been so warm that Hyungwon was half dozing by the time they got to his apartment. Maneuvering his long legs out was tricky but Hyungwon managed after giving a worried Hoseok a thumbs up sign. He could see the man’s dark eyes watching him like a hawk as he made his way inside his apartment building. Hyungwon refuses to entertain any thoughts once he was home and settled for collapsing on his couch to sleep.


	7. Are You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much progress as Hyunwoo feels he’s made he lets his emotions get the best of him and takes five steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh drama time. Follow me on twitter! I’d like to follow more writers too. @InStanning

“You go first.”  
“No, you go first.”

Kihyun was standing in Hyungwon’s office staring him down. As soon as he had got to work he had ran in to the smaller office. Surprisingly it was almost as if Hyungwon was waiting for him. They both had stared at each other and read the other’s anxious body language. Now it was a battle of who would crack first. Kihyun’s fox-like eyes narrowed as he stared at Hyungwon. Hyungwon raised a perfectly manicured brow and waited. It felt like time slowed down as they stared until Kihyun got mad, “Aghhhh alright fine!” He ignored the grin on Hyungwon’s plump lips. Throwing himself in to the chair across from Hyungwon he groaned miserably. 

“I took Mr. Son soup yesterday” Kihyun’s low voice said, “But I got nervous and hit my shin on his stupidly expensive coffee table” He could see Hyungwon leaning forward slightly, “And it hurt so much I fell on him.” Kihyun covered his face for a moment before peeking through his fingers. He could see Hyungwon staring at him. “He had no shirt on!” Kihyun finally hissed out. “Holy shit!” Hyungwon’s eyes were wide and he grinned. Kihyun glared at him, “I’m glad my suffering pleases you.” He crossed his arms as Hyungwon snickered. 

Hyungwon looked way too amused. Kihyun motioned at him now and Hyungwon’s smile faltered slightly. “Well there’s no shirtless guy” He saw Kihyun scowling, “But I did go eat with Mr. Shin.” Hyungwon twirled a pen in his fingers and noticed Kihyun looked annoyed. “That’s it?” He heard the shorter male scoff. “I may have got a teensy bit intoxicated and Mr. Shin carried me on his back.” Hyungwon’s face flamed red and Kihyun started cackling loudly. “Shhhh!” Hyungwon hissed at him before laying his head on his desk. After Kihyun finally stopped he wiped at his eyes before glancing at his wrist watch, “Crap I got to run Mr. Son will be arriving now.” Kihyun hurriedly got up and was about to leave when he heard Hyungwon call out, “Just don’t think of him shirtless.” Kihyun grimaced all the way to his desk. 

—————————————————————

You know the odds of Kihyun being at his front door had been pretty slim which is why Hyunwoo didn’t bother with a shirt. Obviously the odds liked Hyunwoo today. And to be fair he could have grabbed a shirt after Kihyun came in but the sneaky glances from Kihyun made his ego far too happy. He figured he had every right to be shirtless anyways as it was his home. Okay and he wanted to use it to his own advantage. Maybe Kihyun would find it too attractive to ignore? One could only hope. 

When Kihyun mentioned he brought things because he thought he was ill Hyunwoo felt just a tiny bit guilty. He knew he wasn’t really ill as much as he was tired and maybe slightly upset with the turn of events. But his heart did a happy dance at the realization Kihyun had come all the way to his house with things to help him feel better. Hoseok had done things like that for him before but Kihyun doing it gave him butterflies in his stomach. Sometimes he wonders how he survived this far in too adulthood. 

Another thing that made Hyunwoo happy was how amazed Kihyun was with his large kitchen. The shorter male’s eyes sparkled and the smile on his face was genuine. Hyunwoo would buy him ten kitchens just to see it again. He glanced around with Kihyun and mentioned he’d hope to use it but clearly that never worked out. When Kihyun offered to make him something while getting to use the kitchen Hyunwoo almost lost his whole nonchalant thing but luckily caught himself in time. He was immediately shooed out of his own kitchen by his assistant so Hyunwoo put plan 2 in to action. Honestly there’s no plans he’s winging it. 

He threw himself in to his large, comfy couch. Sinking back against the cushions with his legs spread for maximum comfort. Also his thighs looked fantastic when he did that in these grey sweats so why not own it? Kihyun had been both alarmed and intrigued which had made him falling in to Hyunwoo’s lap so much worse. The tiny hands on his chest were burned in to his skin and he could feel them long after Kihyun had left. Plus the shimmying on his lap made him hard for hours. So ridiculous. 

Sleep had been difficult and when he did sleep it was lusty dreams. But even if he was a little tired he still threw a nice suit on to work in. Getting to the office quicker than normal because let’s face it he wanted to see his assistant was his goal. He made it of course. Strolling through to the elevator he fixed his tie once more before walking out and smiling at the other employees. The office buzzed with a pleasant atmosphere which helped Hyunwoo feel slightly more confident than usual. It didn’t take him long to approach Kihyun’s desk.

The shorter male had a thick leather planner on his desk and was scribbling in to it. By the look of it it was all of stuff related to Hyunwoo’s schedule. Him working so diligently was a good sign since it meant he was more comfortable now. At least he was until Hyunwoo cleared his throat. The look of sheer embarrassment swallowed Kihyun’s features immediately. His eyes looked directly at Hyunwoo’s chest as if he were looking for a sign. He probably realized what he was doing because he locked eyes with Hyunwoo and bowed his head politely. “Good morning Mr. Son!” Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun, “Good morning Mr. Yoo.” The blush on Kihyun’s cheeks was worth it. 

Hyunwoo happily strolled in to his own office and purposefully left the door open. He could see Kihyun from his own desk now. But he still went about getting things out of his briefcase and fumbling around with his laptop. It was amusing to see Kihyun trying to not look in his direction. One nagging thought though was Hyunwoo wondering if Kihyun blushed because he found him attractive or blushed because seeing your boss shirtless could be alarming. He couldn’t even ask which was frustrating. He could work with the first one but the second wasn’t nearly as promising. 

Of course he couldn’t have everything because he heard Kihyun’s desk phone ringing before the polite voice of his assistant reached his ears. He caught some of it which was someone was there but Kihyun was waiting for an important call. Hyunwoo really didn’t want to eavesdrop but come on he was hopeless anyways. After a couple minutes he glanced up to see a good looking male stroll up to Kihyun’s desk. The guy was slightly taller than Hyunwoo and really good looking. Kihyun stood and bowed at the male. Hyunwoo pretended to type something while watching as Kihyun laughed at something the guy said. Hyunwoo scoffed for himself and then was embarrassed at being childish. 

Hyunwoo felt nervous but realized he could pretend he forgot his meeting schedules for the day. Wouldn’t be the first time actually. So he stood up and strolled casually out of his office to approach the two men. Kihyun must have sensed him because he turned slightly, “Mr. Son?” He was still in polite mode which was nice. Hyunwoo went for a sheepish grin, “Ah I can’t remember when my next meeting is” He looked at the other guy, “Oh but I didn’t realize you had a visitor?” Hyunwoo and the male studied each other but both kept pleasant smiles. “I have them all written down for you” Kihyun said as proactive as usual, “This is Kim Yugyeom he’s-“ Kihyun was in the middle of trying to think of what to say when the tall male spoke up, “I’m Kihyun-ah’s blind date” Hyunwoo felt his stomach twist, “Well I guess it’s not a blind date now that he saw me but he had to keep rescheduling” Yugyeom smiled a friendly smile at them, “I thought maybe if he saw my face he’d have time.” Of course his voice was teasing and he winked at a flustered Kihyun. Hyunwoo wanted to punch him through a wall. 

Now Hyunwoo was between a rock and a hard place; Kihyun knew the schedule for today which meant he couldn’t say they were going to stay late. Mostly because he had nothing to stay late for. And if he waited he wondered if it would look planned? He noticed Kihyun was peering at him and he cleared his throat, “Ah well have fun.” Hyunwoo forced it out and turned to go back in to his office. This time however he closed the door. 

—————————————————————

The universe had it out for Kihyun. Everything was going good and then Hyunwoo got to work. He told himself to act natural but his damn eyes betrayed him. When he realized he probably had stared a little too long at Hyunwoo’s chest he wanted to run away. But no Kihyun wasn’t going to be flustered at work! Even if the image of a toned, tan chest was burned in to his eyelids at this point. Kihyun almost slapped himself for that thought. It seemed like Hyunwoo was back to his old self at least which did actually bring a degree of comfort to Kihyun. He probably had no idea that Kihyun was mentally drooling at him. 

He was also not prepared to get an unexpected visitor. Normally he’d head down to the lobby to see them but if he missed a phone call he was expecting it would be a nightmare of phone tag. He was also not prepared for a very attractive guy to walk up to his desk and introduce himself as the blind date he had yet to see. Kihyun wanted to climb in to the vent system and hide for years but alas. At least his mom picked a good one but Kihyun was irritated by the fact he compared him to Hyunwoo. Why did he have to think of Hyunwoo right now?! And it was like he mentally called for him because he immediately felt his presence by him followed with the pleasant cologne he wore. 

To say the whole situation was awkward was an understatement. Even if Yugyeom seemed oblivious to the tension Kihyun still felt guilty. Which was dumb because it’s not like he was dating his boss. Yet the look on Hyunwoo’s face was strange. Kihyun knew he was probably studying him a bit too much because his boss quickly left the conversation for his office. It took Kihyun a few minutes to manage to politely leave the conversation with a promise to text the male and he watched him leave with a weird feeling in his stomach. Almost like something bad was going to happen. 

He sighed deeply and walked over to Hyunwoo’s office door. Okay he just needed to pretend nothing weird happened right? I mean technically it didn’t. Kihyun breathed in deep before knocking. He heard a response on the other side and walked in to the office. He hesitated but then shut the door behind him. For some reason Hyunwoo almost looked tense? Kihyun felt nervous but he approached the desk anyway. “Mr. Son I have your schedule.” Kihyun said it calmly and was surprised Hyunwoo didn’t look up at first. 

“Mr. Yoo” Kihyun jumped a little when his boss finally spoke, “What would you say to becoming Hoseok’s assistant?” Kihyun felt his stomach drop. His limbs felt heavy and painful all at once. “Wha-what? Why?” Kihyun’s brain scrambled for an idea or a reason but he felt lost. “Well I’m sure you’re aware he’s always working” Hyunwoo still hasn’t looked at him, “I think with your skill maybe you can help him work less.” Kihyun knew Hoseok did work late but that was his own business. Kihyun didn’t want to be his assistant. Why did he feel like his heart was broken? 

“I-I could help find him one?” Kihyun felt a little pathetic now. He clenched his hands in to fists but managed to not tremble even though he felt suffocated. “Did I do something wrong?” Kihyun finally asked the million dollar question. He was meticulous in his work but maybe he missed something? He tried to think back to everything he did when Hyunwoo spoke, “No no you haven’t done anything wrong.” Kihyun felt a spark of anger now. “Then why? And why haven’t you looked at me once?” Was he bring insubordinate? He wasn’t sure. But at least Hyunwoo finally looked at him. 

Hyunwoo studied him, “I just thought you’d like a challenge.” Kihyun was surprised by how little emotion the man had. “That’s-that’s bullshit” Kihyun finally said and actually felt better now that Hyunwoo was startled, “You’re punishing me.” Kihyun was being immature but he didn’t care. Okay maybe he did but he was emotional. Hyunwoo scowled at him now, “Do you remember who you’re speaking too Mr. Yoo?” Kihyun looked down now and studied the carpet under his shoes. Okay so Hyunwoo was playing that card. If he thought Kihyun would give in easily he was going to be surprised. 

“Fine.” Kihyun finally said but still didn’t look at Hyunwoo, “I accept. I accept this punishment even if you won’t tell me what I did. I hope you find a better assistant.” Kihyun bowed once and whirled on his heel. Legs stalking angrily to the door before he stopped with it half opened. He didn’t look at Hyunwoo but he spoke over his shoulder, “I hope you’re happy.” Kihyun didn’t care if he got in trouble anymore. He liked his job. He liked his boss. Apparently too much if this was the end result. He felt his eyes prickling with tears but he ignored them. Instead he slammed his laptop close in anger. Stupid boss, stupid job. Stupid feelings. He willed his feelings to go away. 

Kihyun grabbed his planner out of his bag and set it on his desk. Clearly he wouldn’t need it anymore. He turned and ignored the fact that Hyunwoo was peering out of his office. Kihyun didn’t want to hear him lecture him. He knocked sharply once on Hoseok’s door before going inside and shutting it behind him. Hoseok, innocent Hoseok, was sitting at his desk with wide eyes staring at Kihyun. “Uh-“ Hoseok started but Kihyun beat him to the punch, “I’m your new assistant. Mr. Son no longer needs me.” He felt his lip tremble but he cleared his throat to soldier on. Hoseok looked both confused and afraid now, “Wait what?” Hoseok looked startled before furrowing his brows. “Just sit down for now I’ll-“ He rubbed his neck, “sort this out.” He muttered the last bit as Kihyun sat down on his sofa looking murderous. 

Hoseok prayed he’d come out of this unscathed as he stood from his desk and sent a reassuring smile to Kihyun. He figured Hyunwoo had finally gone nuts. And as much as Hoseok liked Kihyun he knew the shorter male would nag him so much he’d strangle him. The nagging worked with Hyunwoo but not with stubborn Hoseok. He sighed before exiting his office quietly. Time to face the music.


	8. London Bridge Is Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo’s very dumb plan blows up catastrophically in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA. Next chapter is going to be ShowKi focused as Hyunwoo tries to right his wrongs ;3

Hoseok counted to five before he opened Hyunwoo’s door without knocking. Why knock if apparently the whole workplace was full of crazy people?! Hyunwoo had his forehead on his desk and he didn’t bother looking up. Most likely because Hoseok would be the only one rude enough to barge in. Hoseok grimaced at the sight and closed the door behind him. He strolled up to the desk and put his palms on it. “Hyunwoo” Hoseok called out softly, “Hyunwoooo.” He saw Hyunwoo shift before he finally looked up. Hoseok leaned forward now and whispered in an angry hiss, “What the fuck are you doing?!” He saw zero emotion in Hyunwoo’s expression. 

Hoseok stood up straight now and massaged his temples while Hyunwoo watched him. “Okay listen I’m your best friend and I’m here to tell you that this is not the way” Hoseok waved his hands to make a point, “Are you crazy? Why would you make Kihyun my assistant? I don’t need one” He paused for a second, “Unless it’s Hyungwon but that would be distracting.” He wagged his eyebrows at Hyunwoo who gave him a small smile. 

Hoseok sighed and crossed his arms. “But seriously what happened?” He cocked his head to the side and waited. Hyunwoo finally sat up in his chair and ran a hand through his hair messily. “I can’t do it.” Hyunwoo finally spoke. He sounded upset. “Do what?” Hoseok asked it softly now. Mostly because he felt bad. He should have intervened a long time ago but he thought that Hyunwoo would become wise. Maybe even talk to Kihyun and ask him out? But Hoseok had hoped too hard. 

Hyunwoo frowned at Hoseok’s question. “I like him too much” Hyunwoo finally groaned out, “I like him so much I can’t stand it” Hoseok hummed at him and waited, “And seeing his date here was like a nail in the coffin. I’m doomed.” Hyunwoo dropped his head back dramatically now. Hoseok sighed and shook his head, “You know if you just talked to him and maybe explained?” He was offering a solution and he prayed Hyunwoo would take it. However by how tense his shoulders were that was probably unlikely. Hyunwoo rubbed angrily at his face and looked at Hoseok. 

“I want too honestly” Hyunwoo finally said, “But what if he says no? What if it pisses him off more?” Hyunwoo looked so conflicted. “It’s better to be honest Hyunwoo, you know that.” Hoseok smiled at his friend who nodded slightly. That was a better response than his earlier one. “The whole thing was silly.” Hoseok shook his head. Really he was surprised Hyunwoo was able to get in to such shenanigans at their age. Hoseok wondered vaguely if he should give him some more work to do or something. Hyunwoo laughed now and Hoseok raised a brow. 

“I was so worried I’d lose an assistant just because of blind dates” Hyunwoo flushed at his own sentence, “It was silly you’re right. I guess I was punishing him for it.” Hoseok was in the middle of nodding when the door to the office flew open. Which startled the muscular male and he hugged on to the bookshelf on his right. Hyunwoo looked like a deer in the headlights now and Hoseok almost didn’t want to look. But he had too as that was the only exit. He glanced over to the door and hugged the bookshelf harder when he discovered a very angry Kihyun standing there. Oh god they were going to die. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun had tried to stay put in Hoseok’s office, really he did. He was upset yes and he should cool down. He tried pacing back and forth for a few minutes but that just helped him notice the disarray of the entire office. Kihyun fluffed pillows on the couch aggressively. He moved closer to the desk and began tidying up the papers in to reasonable height stacks. He sighed and picked up pens that were everywhere before depositing them in to an empty pen holder. He looked around and tapped the desk. Oh screw it he was a grown up. 

Kihyun moved away from the desk and left the office. He snuck over to Hyunwoo’s door even though it was closed. But he felt a sudden nervous feeling in his stomach so he didn’t want to just burst in. He placed an ear very gently to the door and at first couldn’t really understand what was being said. Hyunwoo must be talking quietly. At some point Hoseok must have calmed him down because he could hear Hyunwoo’s voice better. Of course that did nothing to the feeling of his stomach dropping at the mention of his dates being the reason he was being tossed aside. He knew it! He knew he was being punished. And the reason was absolute bullshit. 

Kihyun had a temper and before he could come up with anything really savvy he threw the door open. Hyunwoo looked absolutely terrified and Hoseok was trying to blend in the the book case. Kihyun seethed and felt his hands clenching. The tension was so thick Kihyun almost wanted to run. But no his anger needed a damn victim. “YOU” Kihyun snarled it out, “YOU DID THIS BECAUSE I WAS DATING?!” Hyunwoo still looked petrified and Hoseok looked like he was contemplating hopping out the window, “Who do you think you are! You’re my boss not my father! You don’t get a say in what I do after work hours” Kihyun felt a vein showing on his forehead, “I seriously can’t believe you, how could you treat me this way!” Hyunwoo was slowly trying to rise from his chair but one sneer from Kihyun had him sitting back down. 

“For years I did everything possible to help you succeed in your business, I took as much weight off your shoulders as I could because I believed in you” Kihyun felt his eyes start watering now, “You just didn’t want to lose a work horse. That’s all. You didn’t care who you hurt” Kihyun laughed bitterly as Hoseok looked at him with sad eyes, “And you Mr. Shin you knew? You didn’t think to tell me?” Kihyun ran a hand through his hair. Hyunwoo’s mouth was hanging open and if Kihyun felt like looking hard enough he could see how watery his eyes were. But now was not the time for sympathy. “I can’t believe I actually liked someone so heartless” Kihyun’s self deprecating laugh was painful to hear, “Screw being Hoseok-hyung’s assistant, I quit.” 

Kihyun turned on his heel now and walked up to his desk to grab his phone off of it. He wanted to throw his chair or something but Kihyun still had enough maturity left. His short legs weren’t always quick but when fueled by rage he could actually move quickly. He passed by Hyungwon’s office and the taller male peered out of his door with a confused expression. “Ki?” He heard Hyungwon call out to him but ignored it. He slammed his palm on the elevator button a few times just to not be frustrated. He was not going to cry until he got home. He stepped in to the elevator that had emptied out quickly at the look of anger on his face. 

Kihyun turned and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. His ears picked up the sound of running feet and he could hear Hyunwoo calling out his name. Kihyun pushed the door close button a few times until it cut off his view of Hyunwoo. Giving his poor heart some peace. As soon as the elevator doors open Kihyun bee lined outside. He very illegally crossed the street to the cafe Minhyuk managed. As soon as he was inside both Jooheon and Minhyuk looked concerned. “Ki are you alright?” Minhyuk’s soft voice made his heart hurt more and he shook his head no. “Can one of you drive me home?” His watery eyes must have convinced them because Jooheon nodded. He chucked his apron down once Minhyuk gave a thumbs up and Jooheon pulled him through the back of the shop to get to his car. 

—————————————————————

You know how people always slow down to see something terrible? Like our gut reaction is to look when we can’t actually handle it? That’s what Hyunwoo felt as soon as his office door flew open. There was a thought in his head about how much he’d love to rewind time. Go back to the morning and do everything differently. Sadly humans did not have that capability so he was about to reap what he sowed. The look of terror on Hoseok’s face was probably mirrored on his own at the moment but he couldn’t be sure. He could hear Kihyun raging at him but he could also hear his heart pounding. 

Every word thrown at him felt like a needle to the heart. The devastated eyes that flashed with fury as he spoke. And Hyunwoo knew he had to take it because he was the idiot who started all this in the first place. Of course he figured there would be consequences if Kihyun got wind of his dumb plan but he thought he was being sneaky enough. Until his emotions got in the way. His brain and heart both agreed he was an idiot. 

Kihyun’s words were so heartbreaking Hyunwoo almost stood up to go hug him but the look on his face made Hyunwoo rethink that action. Hyunwoo desperately wanted to deny everything Kihyun was saying. Because none of it was true. The only reason he mentioned the assistant thing was he felt too pathetic to say he wanted to be near Kihyun. He cared, maybe too deeply, and he should have shown it better. He didn’t think of Kihyun as a work horse but he could see how he would come to that conclusion. Hyunwoo also realized fate wasn’t on his side because Kihyun must have missed the first part of the conversation he had with Hoseok. He wanted to deny and soothe the angry male but his throat felt tight as if no sound could escape. 

Of course it was the last few things that Kihyun said that made tears finally roll down. First he felt awful Hoseok got thrown in because the man had such a huge heart. He could see how awful Hoseok felt just by looking at him. That was another thing that was Hyunwoo’s fault. But when Kihyun said something about liking him he felt his world finally shatter. He had been so dumb. He had been so cowardly he didn’t even want to try to see if Kihyun liked him. He was too comfortable in the routine, didn’t want to deviate from the way they were even if he was miserable. 

Hoseok stayed frozen against Hyunwoo’s bookcase and it took Hyunwoo’s brain a few seconds to realize Kihyun was gone from the door. He shoved his chair back violently and jogged out of his office in a panic. He would have been surprised by how fast Kihyun was currently but he was too afraid to lose sight of him to consider it. He ignored the confused looks of employees as they watched the drama unfold. He even saw Hyungwon standing outside of his own office with a brow raised. He ignored that as well as he ran up to the elevator trying to get Kihyun to acknowledge him. But all he saw was a brief look of heartbreak as the doors closed before he could react much. Hyunwoo stood there with his shoulders hunched as he panted. Hyungwon approached slowly, “Mr. Son?” Hyungwon’s voice was gentle and Hyunwoo waved him away. He didn’t want to be soothed. He wanted to suffer because he made Kihyun suffer. He made Kihyun believe he was nothing to Hyunwoo. And that was the farthest thing from the truth. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon was absolutely baffled by everything that happened around him. So far he had determined that Kihyun was pissed and Hyunwoo was emotionally devastated. His usually happy boss was a shadow of himself as he left work early. He barely spared anyone a glance and was gone before any questions could really be asked. Hyungwon chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before realizing that Hoseok was probably still at work. Which meant he was more than likely on the knowing end of what had ensued. 

Hyungwon quickly walked to Hoseok’s office door and knocked softly. He didn’t hear anything but that didn’t deter Hyungwon as he pushed the door open to step inside. Hoseok was sitting on his couch instead of at his desk with his head laying back. He glanced at Hyungwon once before staring at the ceiling again. Hyungwon shut the office door behind himself and carefully wandered over to the couch. He hesitated a second and finally sat down near Hoseok. He must be upset because he barely acknowledged how close Hyungwon was to him. 

“Hoseok-hyung?” Hyungwon asked softly, “Are you alright?” He watched the muscular male as he continued staring at the ceiling. “I’m a shitty friend.” Hoseok’s voice was full of emotion and that made Hyungwon feel weirdly protective. “No you aren’t.” He said it quietly and Hoseok looked at him finally. “Hyunwoo and Kihyun they’re-“ Hoseok paused and laughed harshly, “I think everything is ruined.” Hoseok rubbed at his face for a second, “I should have done more.” He sighed and Hyungwon frowned. Reaching out slowly he stroked along one of Hoseok’s hands, “News flash they’re adults, they can ruin their own lives without you.” He grinned at the muscular male who was peering down at their hands now. 

Hyungwon was startled when Hoseok grabbed at his hand and interlaced their fingers. He didn’t look at Hyungwon he just continued looking at their hands. “I’m waiting for a scathing remark.” He heard Hoseok say with a chuckle while shaking their hands slightly. Hyungwon smiled, “Why would I do that? I came to you.” He felt the hand holding his grip it tighter as Hoseok finally looked at him. Hyungwon used his own confidence to scoot closer and after a slight hesitation he very softly pressed his lips against Hoseok’s. He felt the male stiffen before kissing back just as gently. A moment later Hyungwon was pulled up against Hoseok’s side. And that’s where they stayed for awhile, together bringing comfort just by cuddling on a couch.


	9. They Long To Be Close To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo may have been knocked down in the first round but it merely lit a fire of determination in him. Kihyun is overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh. I have a slight headache and this chapter is gigantic. @InStanning for updates or AU prompts etc

Kihyun was exhausted. Mentally, physically, emotionally; whatever you can think of it’s probably exhausted in him. The events from earlier were swirling like mad in his head. He had never been more thankful for Minhyuk and Jooheon, getting him home so he wouldn’t have to take the bus. Who wants to be in the middle of a breakdown on a bus? Definitely not Kihyun. He’s suffered enough for the next ten years in his opinion. 

The skin on his face felt raw from all the crying which he’d normally feel embarrassed over but he felt like the rug was pulled out under him. He was a character in a movie with no control and no idea what his lines were. Jooheon had left a few minutes ago and told him to text them if something happened. Or if he wanted company. Kihyun wanted to live in a cave away from humanity to be honest but he didn’t say that to Jooheon. He thanked his friend and sent him on his way before Minhyuk grew concerned. 

Kihyun stood in his kitchen wearing a giant white t-shirt he used specifically for sleeping and grey sweatpants. They pooled a little on his bare feet but man they were comfortable. He stared in his fridge with zero expression trying to decide if he should eat or not. He wasn’t really in the mood. Cooking was calming but he felt raw. He didn’t want to be himself right now. Is this what crappy breakups feel like? Granted it was work related but still. 

Kihyun felt his body freeze as he let his fridge shut. Wait. He ran the events back through his head and covered his face. He had confessed. Angry confessed but it still counted. He’d been running high off adrenaline from his fury so he was just spewing all his thoughts. Well that had clearly worked out as now he was standing alone in his kitchen praying that Hyunwoo had missed that part. Hoseok probably heard it though. Kihyun groaned behind his hands. What had he done to the universe?! Was he being punished by some cosmic power?!

He heard his phone vibrating again on his counter top. His swollen, sore eyes glanced in it’s direction before he shuffled over. He had a ton of notifications. Text messages and phone calls. He saw Hyungwon’s texts of confusion, Hoseok had texted with apologies, and then there was Hyunwoo. Kihyun was kind of shocked with how many missed calls he had and unread texts. He huffed in irritation though. Hyunwoo was probably worried about needing a new assistant. Kihyun sniffed and opened the messages. 

**Mr. Son 9:21am:**  
Kihyun?  
Ki let me just explain you misunderstood  
Please answer your phone  
I’m so sorry it was a mistake I swear  
Kihyun please talk to me  
I need you  
I was being dumb I admit it please just listen to what I have to say

 **Mr. Son 9:26am:**  
Kihyun I don’t think of you as an expendable asset or a work horse  
You’re more than that  
Please just hear me out and I’ll leave you alone  
It’s so complicated I didn’t mean to hurt you  
I wasn’t thinking right I’m so sorry  
I’m sorry  
Please answer 

**Mr. Son 9:34am:**  
Ki I need you  
I’m so sorry  
I need to hear your voice  
Scream at me curse at me  
Anything  
Please talk to me please 

Kihyun didn’t bother with the rests of the texts. He felt warmth on his stinging cheeks again. Hyunwoo had sounded desperate. But it was probably just a stupid ploy to make Kihyun reconsider. Hyunwoo knew that Kihyun was a softie and cared about the people around him. He was most likely using that to his advantage. When had things become so twisted? Kihyun sighed and glanced at his phone as it lit up again. 

**Mr. Son 9:49am:**  
Ki I’m coming over  
I’m sorry  
Please hear me out

Kihyun had to reread the text a few times before his brain actually processed it. He was what! Kihyun looked around as if some answer to life’s mysteries was going to fall out of the ceiling. What in the world was wrong with that man? Was it because Kihyun stupidly confessed? God this was going to be embarrassing forever. Hyunwoo probably pitied him. 

Minutes ticked by as Kihyun peered out of his kitchen to stare at the front door. He could hear every sound, could feel his heart beating. Anxiety levels off the chart. Which is silly because it’s not like Hyunwoo could get in. Kihyun was perfectly hidden behind his front door. He was mentally patting himself on the back when frantic knocks sounded suddenly. Kihyun jumped back and slapped a hand over his mouth. 

Kihyun wanted to laugh at how pathetic he was being as if Hyunwoo was a murderer or something. “Ki?” Of course when he heard Hyunwoo call out he felt his heart clench, “Kihyun please answer.” Kihyun sighed and rubbed at his temples for the hundredth time today. When Hyunwoo knocked again it was a gentle rap instead of the loud ones from the first time, “Kihyun-ah I’m sorry” Kihyun moved closer to the door and waited, “I just need to explain, I hurt you and it’s killing me” Kihyun tried to not react, “I’ll stay out here forever if that’s what it takes, I can’t stand you being hurt, I’m an idiot.” Kihyun facepalmed at the thought that Hyunwoo was going to stay outside. Did he not have a job?! 

Kihyun peered out the peephole in his door and could see Hyunwoo sitting across from his door with his head in his hands. He still wore his button up and slacks but his hair looked messy. Kihyun could say with confidence he wasn’t wearing a tie. He felt his stomach ache at the sight of Hyunwoo looking so small. Kihyun breathed in deeply. What are the odds he’ll actually stay out there? I mean honestly. 

30 minutes later that was spent with Kihyun pacing his entire apartment he dared to peer out of the peephole again. Hyunwoo was still there. He had his back resting against a wall and his legs tucked under him. His head was also pressed back against the wall and he seemed to be staring off somewhere. Kihyun rubbed at his face in anger. Okay if he left him out there he’d probably get the police called on him or something. He had no food or anything. It got cold at night. Kihyun already knew he was going to open the door. 

His hands shook hard as he unbolted the door and it creaked slightly as he pulled it open. It sounded like the world had gone silent and he noticed Hyunwoo flinch at the sound before his eyes met Kihyun’s. Why the hell did Hyunwoo look so damn devastated? Why were his eyes puffy? Who the hell gave him the right to act like he was suffering when Kihyun was the victim. Kihyun was pretty sure he’s never seen someone scramble up to stand as fast as Hyunwoo did. The silence was still deafening as they stared at each other. Kihyun sighed loudly in irritation and moved out of the way. 

Hyunwoo quickly shuffled in to Kihyun’s apartment. The sound of the door shutting was the only noise in the room as Kihyun locked the door out of habit. When he glanced at Hyunwoo the taller man looked like a lost puppy standing in the middle of his living room. Kihyun felt a twinge of regret letting him in to his safe zone. But it was too late now. 

“Ki.” Hyunwoo’s voice was rough and made Kihyun flinch. He glanced away and looked at the wall instead of Hyunwoo. After a couple seconds he realized Hyunwoo was still standing there, still looking devastated. Kihyun felt annoyed. “Jesus sit down already.” He snapped at Hyunwoo before maneuvering around him to fall on to his couch. Kihyun wanted to hibernate for a few years. He watched as Hyunwoo obediently moved over to sit on the couch, his body stiff as if he expected Kihyun to maul him. Not necessarily a bad idea. Kihyun stared at his coffee table before finally feeling a weird calm within his anger, “Why did you do it?” His voice was steady at least. He saw Hyunwoo startle as if he didn’t expect Kihyun to speak again. 

Kihyun tried to ignore the fact that Hyunwoo’s shoulders seemed slightly less tense at the sound of his voice. He should have punched him. “I’m so sorry” Hyunwoo’s raspy voice made Kihyun feel bad, “I’m such an idiot, this is my fault” Hyunwoo sighed as if he was pained, “I-I just...I’m a coward. I thought that-that you being my assistant was enough” Hyunwoo ran his hands through his hair, “it wasn’t. It never was. I wasn’t punishing you I-I was...punishing myself” Hyunwoo took a deep breath, “I like you.” 

Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo. He stared at Hyunwoo and then he stared at the wall behind Hyunwoo. He frowned and looked back at Hyunwoo who was staring at him. Kihyun laughed. One short, angry laugh. “Do you expect me to believe that?” He scowled at Hyunwoo who looked even paler now. “How can I believe that?!” He knew he was getting too emotional but now he felt like Hyunwoo was trying to use feelings as an escape route. “You-You!...” Kihyun felt frustrated at the waterfall of emotions inside himself, “Ugh forget it.” He couldn’t even think of a coherent sentence to express his pain. 

Hyunwoo had stayed silent and looked at his hands. He had clasped them in his lap at the sudden emergence of Kihyun’s anger. He knew Kihyun may not believe him. It was probably suspicious. He could accept that at least but if Kihyun thought he’d just leave it then he was greatly mistaken. Hyunwoo slowly stood and stared at Kihyun. The shorter male looked worn out as he regarded Hyunwoo quietly. 

“I understand” Hyunwoo spoke softly as to not provoke Kihyun, “But it’s the truth Ki. I really like you. And I’ll prove it to you whatever it takes.” Kihyun blinked and felt his mouth gape slightly. What in the world was happening now? Hyunwoo sent him a sad smile before the taller male used the confusion to quietly slip back out the front door. Leaving Kihyun to feel even more upset at not knowing what any of that truly meant. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun’s alarm went off bright and early. He still felt exhausted and he almost broke his own alarm clock by violently hitting it. He didn’t need to be up so early. He quit. He definitely could have handled that better but what’s done is done. Kihyun muttered curses at the idea of updating his resumé. He felt a weird heavy sadness as well. Leaving the company hurt. All of it hurt. Kihyun pulled a pillow over his face. 

His doorbell ringing made him slowly remove the pillow. He looked at his phone and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Kihyun rolled out of bed, literally, and walked quickly through the apartment. It was probably a neighbor needing something. He looked down at his loose shirt and shorts that he slept in with a grimace. Oh well can’t be perfect all the time. He tried to comb through his hair with his fingers in the hope he looked somewhat more awake than he actually felt. 

A deep breath later and he pulled open his front door. He also contemplated slamming it but it was like his body decided it was a great time to mutiny. Standing in front of his door was Hyunwoo. But instead of looking like a mess he looked like he just came from a photo shoot. His taller ex-boss was wearing a dark button down shirt with black slacks. He had on a long coat that looked like it cost maybe two weeks worth of groceries and he didn’t want to guess how much his shoes cost. His brown hair was swept up off his face and his eyes regarded Kihyun with what looked oddly a lot like affection? 

“Uh...” Kihyun blinked sleepily, “Did I miss something?” Kihyun was pretty sure yesterday had happened. It wasn’t some crazy hallucination. He was also pretty sure he quit so what the hell? Kihyun then noticed Hyunwoo was holding two take away coffee cups from the cafe his friends worked at. Hyunwoo smiled brightly at Kihyun who was still confused enough to accept the coffee shoved in to his hand. “I told you I’m not giving up” Hyunwoo smiled even wider, “You look cute when you’re sleepy” Kihyun’s eyebrows raiser now, “Let’s go do something, you should probably change though.” Kihyun probably had a dumb look on his face and actually moved out of the way when Hyunwoo brushed past him. 

Hyunwoo sat back on his sofa and regarded him silently. “What is going on?” Kihyun looked exasperated, “Did I hallucinate yesterday?” He took a sip of his coffee and was pretty confident his friends betrayed him but helping Hyunwoo know what he liked. Damn those two. Hyunwoo sighed but kept his smile, “No. I wish yesterday was a hallucination” He said it calmly, “I hurt you but I truly didn’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to lose you” Hyunwoo leaned farther back in to the cushions, “Are you going to change?” Kihyun felt like he was either on drugs or maybe having some fever dream. Hyunwoo looked so pleasant and confident that Kihyun slowly walked back down his hallway. 

After a surprisingly fast shower Kihyun had reappeared wearing a grey button up with black skinny jeans. He had also swept his hair up off his forehead. He noticed Hyunwoo was still where he’d left him and the taller male seemed to be fiddling around with a cellphone. Kihyun walked quietly past him to grab a short black coat off a coat hanger before he turned. Hyunwoo had apparently noticed him as they made eye contact. Kihyun raised a brow at Hyunwoo who smiled, “You look really nice Ki.” Kihyun stood there confused now, “Oh..thank you Hyunwoo-hyung.” He responded quietly. He was still not sure what the hell he was even doing at this point. Why had he agreed by basically going along with this? Another mystery he supposed. 

They walked out of his apartment building together a few minutes later. Kihyun side eyed Hyunwoo who looked relaxed. Lucky bastard. Kihyun felt like running away. “I’m glad you’re coming with me Ki.” Hyunwoo’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and he realized Hyunwoo was holding the car door open for him. Kihyun prayed he appeared nonchalant, “I’m only coming because you want to blow your money apparently.” He clambered in to the car and was surprised when Hyunwoo fluidly climbed in with a chuckle. “You can spend all my money if you want.” He replied before driving away from Kihyun’s building. “Is this the twilight zone?” Kihyun muttered to himself. Kihyun’s emotions were crushing him and the confusion wasn’t helping. 

After driving for about 20 minutes Kihyun realized they’d pulled up to one of the pricier shopping centers that Kihyun avoided. Mostly because a month of rent would barely buy anything in there. Ever confident though Hyunwoo got out of the car and opened Kihyun’s door before he could blink. He slowly climbed out with a perplexed look, “What are we doing here?” Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo with suspicion. Hyunwoo’s eyes became crescents as he smiled at Kihyun, “Spending my money remember?” Kihyun felt his face redden, “I-I was just kidding-“ Kihyun tried to sputter out but Hyunwoo gestured at him. “Come on.” He knew Hyunwoo was an incredibly kind person regardless of what had happened and he knew he was generous but this was like a whole new level of those personality points. Plus the way he smiled so enthusiastically at Kihyun made him feel kind of...happy. Ugh. 

Kihyun followed behind the taller male and peered around once they’d got inside. Half the stores in there were brands he knew but never shopped with. Mostly because they cost a house down payment. The people they walked by all looked as expensive as the stores themselves and Kihyun gulped. He realized Hyunwoo was hanging back a bit and looked at him, “What are you doing?” Hyunwoo had his hands in his pockets, “Following you.” Kihyun rolled his eyes. Obviously. It became apparent he was waiting to see where Kihyun wanted to go. Kihyun narrowed his eyes at the tall male before regarding shops in front of him. Let’s see let’s see. Kihyun scrunched his face up and thought. 

Aha! Kihyun quickly scampered inside a well known store. Versace. He could hear Hyunwoo’s steps behind him and he glanced over his shoulder just to see the taller male absently looking at shirts. Okay so clearly this didn’t phase him. Kihyun huffed in annoyance and missed Hyunwoo’s lips curling up in a smile. He felt awkward in such an expensive store. His eyes roamed over clothing, jackets, bags, and watches. He moved closer to where a selection of men’s watches were. His eyes landed on a pretty silver watch with a deep blue watch face. Upon further inspection the price tag almost killed Kihyun. He jumped when Hyunwoo’s voice spoke by him, “Do you like that watch?” Kihyun side eyed the man and looked back at the shiny accessory. “Do you see the price tag?” He said with an overwhelmed look. “If I’m spending a month of rent on a watch it better be a Rolex.” Kihyun huffed but his face wasn’t actually angry. 

He saw Hyunwoo considering that, “Rolex is this way.” And then the tall male was off. Kihyun sputtered behind him and ran to catch up. Damn his longer legs! He saw the coat wearing male disappear inside a Rolex store. Kihyun facepalmed. He didn’t realize there was a Rolex store here. He finally went in to stand with Hyunwoo who was glancing at different watches. Kihyun was trying really hard not to stare openly with wide eyes. But Kihyun is a simple man and seeing such shiny things made his eyes grow big. Hyunwoo picked one up and gently tugged on Kihyun’s wrist to hold it over it. “Hyung I was seriously kidding.” He saw Hyunwoo’s lips twitch but he didn’t respond. “These things are like the price of a car or something.” Kihyun muttered it at the tall male who glanced at him. 

“This one.” An employee who literally popped up quickly bowed to Hyunwoo before disappearing to a register. Kihyun stared first at Hyunwoo then at the employee who was clearly a ninja and then back at Hyunwoo. “Listen you don’t have to do this-“ Kihyun raised his hands and waved them. He froze when Hyunwoo’s fingers gently grabbed his chin, “I want too. Besides that watch is pretty like you.” Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo who looked at him with all the affection in the world before he suddenly strolled off to pay. Kihyun rubbed at his chin slowly, “Who are you and what happened to Hyunwoo?” Kihyun whispered. His boss had always been a pleasant, gentle yet awkward man which had always been endearing. Yet the Hyunwoo with him now with his soft smiles was so confident, so calculated. Kihyun hated that he was attracted to that side too. 

—————————————————————

After some how wrangling Hyunwoo out of a shoe store that he was clearly going to end up buying since Kihyun wouldn’t pick anything the shorter male was both tired and weirdly happy. Which made zero sense because every time he thought about what happened he felt a sharp ache in his chest. Hyunwoo had looked so perplexed when Kihyun was trying to tug him out of the store that Kihyun had cooed at him. And then quickly fast walked away when he realized what he’d done. 

Hyunwoo was being so affectionate. He was being sweet. Like he actually cared. Kihyun rubbed at his sternum in confusion. This made no sense. Hyunwoo must have noticed the weird look because he drove them to a cute little scenic park. Kihyun robotically followed him out of the car. They walked quietly now. Kihyun stopped after awhile to stare at an intricate flower garden within the park and sensed Hyunwoo stand beside him. “What are you thinking of?” Hyunwoo’s soft voice finally questioned. He sounded slightly vulnerable which made Kihyun look at him. Hyunwoo was staring right back instead of looking at the flowers. He cleared his throat, “It’s just...confusing” Kihyun finally said, “Honestly Hyunwoo why are you doing this?” Kihyun knew his voice sounded frustrated but he couldn’t hide it.

“I told you Ki, I like you” Hyunwoo finally spoke after a short silence, “I can’t begin to explain how much I regret hurting you and I know it’s a lot but-“ Hyunwoo seemed to freeze now and Kihyun could only stare at him, “I want to date you. I don’t want you to go on blind dates unless the date is me.” Kihyun chose this time to look away. His stomach fluttered but the heavy rock of anxiety stayed in his chest. “This is just so...convenient I guess” Kihyun said, “I know I-I said I like you but...it’s hard for me to trust you.” Kihyun saw Hyunwoo grimace at his words. Which made Kihyun remember he had called Hyunwoo heartless. Whoops. “I understand that which is why I want to prove to you I mean it” Hyunwoo faced Kihyun now and Kihyun slowly turned to him, “Will you consider giving me a chance?” Hyunwoo looked both afraid and yet determined. A strange combination that called out to the protective side of Kihyun. 

Kihyun wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed as he regarded Hyunwoo. The irrational side wanted to dive headfirst in to whatever Hyunwoo wanted but luckily the calculating side of Kihyun wanted to side with caution. “I’ll think about it” Kihyun answered finally, “That’s the only answer I can give you right now.” His voice had a hint of an apology in it when he replied. He saw Hyunwoo nod slightly. The taller male still looked a bit sad in the eyes but he gave Kihyun a sweet smile. 

“I’m not giving up on you Kihyun.”


	10. What Just Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun may sort of kind of want to try? Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 follow my Twitter @InStanning for updates as I do them

Kihyun sat hunched over a steaming cup of coffee inside the cute cafè Minhyuk worked at. He could see Jooheon wiping down a counter from where he was sitting. Minhyuk sat across from Kihyun since he was on a break and he studied his melancholy friend. “What’s up?” Minhyuk’s voice broke Kihyun out of his own pity party and he sighed loudly. How does one complain about something that other people would just love? Kihyun wasn’t even sure where to begin honestly. “Well I’m still jobless so that sucks” He laughed once, “Hyunwoo took me on a date and I’m just so confused.” Kihyun rubbed irritably at his face now. 

“The job thing sucks but I can hire you here if you don’t mind dealing with uppity jerks all day” Minhyuk said with a smile, “Hyunwoo-hyung is delicious looking I don’t understand the problem.” Minhyuk raised a brow now. Kihyun glared at Minhyuk, “Of course he’s delicious looking but I can’t trust him” Kihyun scowled now, “Or can I? I don’t know.” He leaned back in his chair while sipping his coffee. He heard Minhyuk hum at him as Jooheon came over to their table. “Are you dating Hyunwoo-hyung?” Jooheon asked curiously. Kihyun side eyed him, “No.” 

Minhyuk laughed and shrugged his shoulders, “You’re the only one here whose spent years around him” Minhyuk grinned, “Have you known him to lie a lot?” Jooheon looked between them as if he was fully invested in the whole drama. Kihyun chewed on his bottom lip and thought. He knew Hyunwoo to be a pretty honest person; actually before the whole blind date thing Kihyun would have assumed Hyunwoo was incapable of lying. “I guess not” Kihyun grumbled, “But I’m still scared.” Kihyun said the last part quietly and Jooheon gave him a sympathetic smile. “Do you want to see him again?” Minhyuk asked cryptically. Kihyun raised a brow while Jooheon gave him a look, “I wish I could say no but I can’t” Kihyun mumbled while turning red. 

“Good I can see him heading this way.” Minhyuk said while standing. Kihyun choked on his coffee now and coughed. He looked at Jooheon who gave him a small nod confirming what Minhyuk had said. The chime over the door gave away his arrival and Kihyun brushed a hand through his hair quickly. Crap. He wasn’t prepared for this. Foot steps sounded near him before a “Ki?” was said. He turned to the side and locked eyes with Hyunwoo. The taller male was dressed nicely in a button up with slacks. He had rolled the sleeves to his elbows and Kihyun was pretty confident he had tugged at his hair in frustration more than once. 

“Hello Hyunwoo-hyung.” Kihyun said it softly and sent him a small smile. Hyunwoo seemed startled that Kihyun had smiled at him but he returned it quickly. “Can I sit with you?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun was pretty sure the other was blushing. “Sure.” Hyunwoo ordered a drink and sat across from Kihyun with a happy smile. From the corner of his eyes he could see Minhyuk watching them with a giant grin. That damn Minhyuk. Kihyun decided to ignore it and looked back at Hyunwoo. Seeing him made him miss his old job. “How’s things going at work?” Kihyun asked casually even if he wanted to run over there and live inside. 

“Oh! A mess!” Hyunwoo said with a laugh, “But you’re not there so it makes sense.” He shrugged even if a hint of sadness appeared in his eyes. “Hoseok-ah and Hyungwon-ah are dating.” Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun while he said it and Kihyun immediately choked on his coffee again. He really needed to quit that. “They are?!” Kihyun leaned forward with a grin, “Wow! I remember when Wonnie didn’t like Hoseok-hyung!” Hyunwoo laughed at that while nodding. “Actually I caught them kissing in Hoseok’s office.” Hyunwoo said it casually and sipped his drink. Kihyun’s eyes were wide like saucers now, “Seriously? That damn tree moves fast.” Kihyun laughed and leaned back in his chair comfortably. 

Comfortable. He was comfortable. Kihyun felt surprised at the feeling. It had been painful and strange in the beginning but as they sat here Kihyun felt at ease. Hyunwoo must have noticed, “Is something wrong?” Hyunwoo looked worried now. “What? Oh, no nothing is wrong” Kihyun replied, “Which makes me nervous.” He smiled sadly at Hyunwoo. He could see the taller male was confused now, “I keep expecting something...bad to happen? I don’t know.” Kihyun tried explaining it even though it sounded ridiculous. Hyunwoo was nodding at what he said and looked like he was thinking, “I get it.” Hyunwoo smiled softly at Kihyun and sipped his drink again. 

Kihyun felt bad now even if he knew he was justified. For all he knew Hyunwoo could just be toying with him. But that also felt wrong to think because the man had a heart as big as his body. “Do you want to take a walk?” Kihyun suddenly asked. He didn’t mean to blurt it out but it was too late. Hyunwoo perked up at that, “Yes! I’ll let Hoseok know.” Kihyun had to admit his enthusiasm was kind of adorable. He stood up and threw away his coffee while Hyunwoo followed suit. With a quick wave at Minhyuk and Jooheon the two males strolled out of the coffee shop. 

They walked beside each other in silence. The air felt nice on Kihyun’s blushing face and he could focus on something other than Hyunwoo’s face. It was strange to see his casual clothes by Hyunwoo’s work clothes. “Do you miss it? The office? Hyunwoo asked the question quietly as if he’d been afraid to ask. Kihyun hummed thoughtfully, “Yes I suppose, I enjoyed it.” He shrugged and glanced at Hyunwoo. The other male was looking at him and Kihyun quickly looked ahead. “Ki why don’t you come back?” Hyunwoo had stopped walking now which forced Kihyun to stop as well. He faced the taller male now with a sigh. 

“It still hurts.” He replied sadly. Hyunwoo ran a hand through his hair, “I’m a mess without you.” Hyunwoo finally said. Kihyun studied him now with narrowed eyes, “Is that why you’re being nice to me?” He said suspiciously. His heart hurt when he asked it and he hoped he could tell if Hyunwoo was truthful. “You know I’m a mess without you but that’s not why I want you to come back” Hyunwoo sounded slightly frustrated, “Seeing you every day made me so happy. Even when you threatened Hyungwon-ah or yelled at the printer. Days were better.” At some point Hyunwoo had stopped looking at Kihyun. “I like you Ki.” Hyunwoo finally looked back at Kihyun now. 

Kihyun stared at him before glancing away at the determined look on Hyunwoo’s face. He rubbed at his nape and looked at Hyunwoo after a few seconds of silence. “I’ll come in for a few hours.” He finally said and began walking. Hyunwoo smiled widely and ran to catch up with Kihyun. Before Kihyun could react the taller male had grabbed him around the waist and spun him. Kihyun yelped at the sudden whirlwind before Hyunwoo gently set him back down. Kihyun glared at him but it lost it’s bite at the sight of pure happiness on Hyunwoo’s face. Kihyun rolled his eyes but finally laughed. Hyunwoo looked so damn excited Kihyun didn’t bother with trying to look mad. 

The two males continued walking by each other quietly. Kihyun wondered if this was a mistake but he was also determined; no matter what happened. 

—————————————————————

This was a mistake. This was totally a mistake. Kihyun was standing by his old desk wearing a white button up shirt with dark blue slacks and a matching tie. His hair was swept off his forehead as well. Hoseok had enthusiastically waved at Kihyun when he saw him, his happy smile lit up his face. Kihyun had merely waved a small wave and wondered if he could sprint to the elevator without being seen. Hyungwon had almost walked in to something when he saw Kihyun but he was happy. Even if they insulted each other right after. But he gave Kihyun a wink before disappearing in to Hoseoks office. 

Kihyun breathed in deeply now. This was totally fine. Even if a few employees had stared at him when he came back. The whole angry storming out thing probably didn’t help. He smoothed a hand down his shirt and waited patiently. A few minutes later Hyunwoo came walking towards him. Kihyun felt a weird stutter in his chest and cleared his throat. Hyunwoo was wearing charcoal grey slacks with a white button up. His hair was swept up and he looked handsome. He was always handsome. Ugh this was a bad idea. 

Kihyun clasped his hands politely in front of himself and bowed slightly as Hyunwoo stood in front of him. He raised a brow at Kihyun and chuckled. “Good morning Mr. Son.” Kihyun said quietly and Hyunwoo’s smile got bigger. “Wow I missed that.” He winked at Kihyun who immediately blushed before heading in to his office. It dawned on Kihyun he had mentioned something about a mess and he gulped. How much would he have to fix? Kihyun walked in behind Hyunwoo and shut the door behind him. “Show me it.” Kihyun said while crossing his arms. Hyunwoo looked at him like he was a ghost, “Uh...show you what?” Kihyun’s eyes narrowed even more and Hyunwoo sheepishly laughed. 

Hyunwoo finally opened a drawer in his desk and retrieved the planner Kihyun always used. He slid it across his desk and leaned back out of the danger zone. Kihyun strolled over and began flipping through the book. His eyes slowly widened at the catastrophe that his neatly done planner had become. He raised his eyes at Hyunwoo who was still leaning back. “Um.” Hyunwoo said and rubbed at his neck. “Seriously Hyunwoo!” Kihyun shook the planner at the other. Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun for a moment, “Did you just call me Hyunwoo?” Kihyun stopped shaking the planner and cleared his throat. “Uh no, let’s fix this.” He walked over to the couch to sit. 

He could feel Hyunwoo staring at him as he flipped through the pages pretending to read them. A pair of expensive shoes appeared in his peripherals and Kihyun felt his face redden as Hyunwoo crouched in front of him. Kihyun finally glanced up at the taller male, “Alright I did, happy?” Kihyun muttered a curse to himself now. “Yes.” Kihyun blinked and looked at Hyunwoo again. Their eyes locked and Hyunwoo leaned forward suddenly to brush his lips softly over Kihyun’s. It felt like time slowed down as he did it and suddenly Hyunwoo was standing again. “Let’s get to work.” He smiled brightly at Kihyun right as he phone rang on his desk. Hyunwoo went back in to boss mode and answered it while sitting down. 

Kihyun sat there wide eyed and touched his lips. His stomach was fluttering and he gripped the planner in his free hand tightly. Okay this whole idea was only slightly a bad one. The other half was looking more positive in Kihyun’s mind.


	11. You’re My Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Kihyun shouldn’t run after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so EXCITED FOR WONHO!  
> I forgot to finish the chapter last night :> But I’m drawing the story to a close in two more chapters! More AUs will come, follow my twitter @InStanning to see what plans I make

Honestly how frowned upon is it to drink at work? I mean honestly scale of one to ten. Kihyun considered this as he stood in front of his mirror looking at himself. He felt like his life had become some sort of whirlwind now and he just wanted solid ground. Kihyun sighed loudly and finished applying product in his hair. Sweeping it up and back to get it off his forehead. He studied his reflection again and wondered if he should wear contacts or glasses. Finally picking contacts he set about picking out a suit for the day. Fingers dancing across fabric as he thought. 

He finally settled on a light grey jack with matching slacks, a white button up with a black tie finished off his look. He wasn’t going for flashy. I mean who was he trying to impress? Okay besides Hyunwoo. Kihyun groaned loudly again as he rubbed at his temples harshly. This was stupid. Kihyun had so much crap to redo now that Hyunwoo had gotten his hands on everything. He was great at his job but organizing was the one area he failed in. Kihyun felt a headache brewing at all the stuff he’d be sorting through today. He tried to remind himself he was only doing it for a few hours a day, not that he’d actually listen. 

Getting to the office early was something Kihyun excelled at. He already had his laptop running and papers strewn about of relevant topics Hyunwoo would need. He held a cup of coffee in one hand while flipping through them. Hyunwoo would be there any minute so Kihyun stood from his chair and stretched with a groan. He grabbed a to go cup of coffee and went in to Hyunwoo’s office. Neatly organizing the marked and highlighted papers on one side of the desk and carefully placing the coffee far from them. The last thing he needed was Hyunwoo knocking the coffee over. 

He straightened and clasped his hands in front of himself as the door opened once more. Hyunwoo came through looking impeccable with his black suit and red tie combo. He carried a leather briefcase in his hand and he smiled widely at Kihyun. “Good morning Mr. Son.” Kihyun said politely and bowed. Hyunwoo’s eyes became crescents as he circled around Kihyun to stand by his computer chair, “We’re back to Mr. Son? Good morning Kihyun-ah.” He said with a teasing laugh. Kihyun turned red and coughed. He had tried to forget that whole slip up with Hyunwoo but apparently he would be tormented with it until death. 

“You have a meeting in two hours, I’ve placed the relevant market numbers on your desk” Kihyun gestured at the papers, “Please ask me if you’ll need anything else to prepare.” Kihyun had slipped back in to professional mode even if his brain was a giant mess of feelings. He smiled politely at Hyunwoo who raised a brow but nodded at him. 

Kihyun escaped to his desk and dramatically collapsed in his chair. “That bad huh?” He jumped and put a hand over his heart before seeing Hyungwon strolling calmly up to him. “God just shave ten years off my life.” He muttered grumpily at Hyungwon who just looked amused. “And nothing is bad.” He said with a hmph before sipping at his coffee. Hyungwon leaned a hip against his desk and eyed him. “Really? Your face says otherwise.” His eyes were full of mischief but he smiled sweetly at Kihyun. “So you’re dating Mr. Shin?” Kihyun said casually while sipping his coffee. 

Hyungwon’s eyes widened like saucers and he hissed at Kihyun, “Hey keep it down.” He glared at the now snickering male. “Should have known your boyfriend would tell you.” Hyungwon said grumpily and glared at Hyunwoo’s closed office door. “We’re not dating, I’m just trying to fix the catastrophe he created.” Kihyun knew he was blushing like an idiot but he still indicated the four tabs open on his screen to prove a point. Hyungwon chuckled in sympathy at Kihyun, “Guess it’s back to late nights eh?” Kihyun sighed dramatically as Hyungwon leaned off his desk with a wink before heading to Hoseok’s office. 

Kihyun muttered a few harsh words at Hyungwon’s back and then rubbed his eyes. He was definitely in for long nights. There was so much to organize and file for the coming week. He stood from his desk gathering a few materials and knocked on Hyunwoo’s office door. A moment later he entered as Hyunwoo looked up from his desk, a small smile on his lips that had Kihyun coughing awkwardly. “Here are the papers you’ll be needing to look over for you 2pm meeting.” Kihyun said it pleasantly and neatly placed it on Hyunwoo’s desk. 

Hyunwoo eyed the papers before glancing at Kihyun, “Have you thought about lunch yet?” Kihyun blinked for a moment. He had actually planned to work through lunch. “Uh not yet I’ll think of something.” He smiled probably too sweetly at Hyunwoo before leaving the office. He sighed and rubbed his nape; maybe he got away with it. Now it was time to tackle work. 

—————————————————————

How long has he been sitting here? What year is it? Kihyun’s eyes were sore. He should have technically left hours ago but here he was. Made a nice dent in things so the next few days would be super easy. Kihyun leaned back in his chair and smiled. Even if his work could sometimes be mind numbing it was still really nice to be back. His hands danced across his desk now. There was almost no one left in the office and Kihyun was shocked when Hoseok actually left early. He had a feeling Hyungwon was somehow the cause of it. 

Kihyun left his desk to knock once on Hyunwoo’s door, after a moment he let himself in. Hyunwoo has his desk phone against his ear and was scribbling something down. His eyes glanced at Kihyun and he smiled. Kihyun smiled back and went over to sit on the couch. He opened his phone and checked his emails while waiting. After a moment he heard the phone call end and he peered at his boss. Hyunwoo ran a hand through his hair until his eyes settled on Kihyun, “Are you staying late?” He asked with a raised brow. Kihyun looked off somewhere else, “Well there’s a lot to catch up on, which kind of surprises me.” He laughed awkwardly. 

“I guess I should order us dinner.” Hyunwoo finally replied while picking up his cell phone. Kihyun chuckled, “You don’t have to stay Mr. Son.” He looked back at his phone for a moment until he felt the couch get slightly jostled. Kihyun blinked and turned his head just to end up staring at Hyunwoo. He gasped and leaned back, “What are you doing?” He muttered it because of the proximity and Hyunwoo raised a brow at him, “Are you going to continue calling me Mr. Son?” He asked it quietly enough and Kihyun felt almost too nervous to answer. 

Kihyun cleared his throat, “Mr. Son we’ve-“ as soon as he begin talking Hyunwoo scooted closer. Kihyun blinked at him and laughed awkwardly, “Okay Mr. Son this is-“ Hyunwoo was almost nose to nose with Kihyun so Kihyun scooted over more. He brushed his hands over his slacks and prayed for patience. He looked at Hyunwoo now with a calm expression, “Listen-“ Hyunwoo scooted right up to him now and Kihyun blinked rapidly. “I didn’t say it!” He huffed even though Hyunwoo was super close to his face. 

Hyunwoo cocked his head to the side and studied Kihyun. The shorter male swallowed and tried to appear natural but he felt the blush creeping across his face. “Hyun-Hyunwoo what are you doing?” Kihyun asked as the taller male put a hand on the back of the couch near Kihyun’s body to steady himself. There was still enough space that Kihyun could technically stand up and remove himself from the situation. But he didn’t. Maybe he was a glutton for punishment? He didn’t know. 

The tension was thick and Kihyun felt his stomach fluttering. Hyunwoo’s face was so handsome and he was so close. Kihyun could smell his cologne from where he sat. Would he kiss him? He wasn’t sure where Hyunwoo was leading this. Kihyun felt his breathing become irregular at the proximity and he would have made a move if the phone on Hyunwoo’s desk didn’t suddenly ring. It startled both men and Kihyun stood as fast as Hyunwoo did. He coughed awkwardly as Hyunwoo finished the phone call.

Kihyun came up with a very stupid idea but it’s not like he made much sense to himself anyways, “Hey do you..Uh.. well instead of ordering dinner” Wow Kihyun regretted this immediately it was embarrassing, “I could make you food?” He had remembered Hyunwoo being excited at the prospect of Kihyun cooking him a meal. And who was he to disappoint? Hyunwoo’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled happily, “Yes! I’d like that.” He continued grinning even as they packed their things up. With how happy he was Kihyun felt his regret slipping away. 

The drive felt much shorter this time compared to when Kihyun had brought him soup. The house still looked huge even while it was dark out and Kihyun stared at it in awe. He followed Hyunwoo quickly once he realized he had been standing there too long. Kihyun neatly removed his shoes and jacket as Hyunwoo walked through the house flipping on lights. 

Kihyun didn’t wait for Hyunwoo he immediately went in to the big, shiny kitchen with stars in his eyes. Stainless steel and marble counters everywhere! He opened the fridge with one hand on his hip studying it’s contents. “You know you have all these ingredients but you don’t cook in here” He called out, “That should be a crime.” He didn’t jump for once when a chuckle sounded near him as Hyunwoo leaned against the kitchen island. “I have no excuse sadly, although I can make ramen well” Hyunwoo replied while crossing his arms, “Hoseok and I lived off that stuff in the beginning.” The amused look on Hyunwoo’s face made Kihyun smile. 

Kihyun set about gathering things as Hyunwoo pointed out where the pots and pans were. He found utensils on his own and somehow managed to locate a cutting board. He tsked at Hyunwoo again as he found the stuff earning another laugh. Kihyun started with vegetables, the continuous chopping sound was like white noise to him. Hyunwoo had moved around to the other side of the kitchen island to give him room. The taller male scrolled through his phone but Kihyun caught him staring at him numerous times. “What are you staring at?” Kihyun finally asked as he stirred a sauce. Hyunwoo’s face turned red, “Oh it’s just nice..watching you cook.” 

“You know you’ll eventually need to learn this stuff,” Kihyun said with a smirk. He felt Hyunwoo’s gaze on him now, “Do you plan on teaching me?” Kihyun glanced at Hyunwoo and away again. “I don’t think I have the patience for that.” He responded casually. “Anyways go set the table or something.” Kihyun waved at Hyunwoo who chuckled before doing as he was told. Kihyun breathes a sigh of relief and patted at his cheeks. Did he have to blush at everything? 

Luckily Hyunwoo was so happy to eat that there wasn’t a lot of room for conversation. Kihyun had a new favorite activity; watching how excited Hyunwoo would get for every dish. The man ate like he hasn’t had food in years. Kihyun snickered behind his hand as he continued watching, “Do you like it?” He asked with a brow raised. Hyunwoo looked up from his plate cutely, his eyes crescents with the force of his smile, “It’s all so delicious!” Kihyun laughed but felt another blush come on at the enthusiasm. Kihyun continued watching Hyunwoo eat happily until he managed to devour as much food as possible. 

Kihyun gathered the dishes while shaking his head, amused at how much Hyunwoo could eat. He was pretty sure the man barely breathed between bites. He heard footsteps behind him and Hyunwoo appeared beside him, “Let me help you clean up.” He was close enough to say it gently and Kihyun just nodded. They worked side by side, rinsing dishes to load in to the dishwasher. Kihyun wipes counters and Hyunwoo wiped down the stove. Having two people do it made it go by fast and Kihyun found himself leaning against the counter now. 

Hyunwoo stood across from him and watched him quietly. The stare was almost unnerving. “Well I guess I should probably head home.” Kihyun said while rubbing at his nape. Hyunwoo leaned off the counter now and stalked towards Kihyun. The shorter male swallowed but attempted a friendly smile. Which was ruined when Hyunwoo places both hands on either side of Kihyun, effectively trapping him against the counter. Kihyun’s face burned red and he tried glancing in different directions, “Wha-what are you doing?” He managed to wheeze that sentence out. 

Hyunwoo studied him with an unreadable expression, “Have you thought about what I told you?” He finally responded and it did nothing to ease the tension. “About what?” Maybe playing dumb would help. Hyunwoo leaned in so close he could feel his breath on his lips, “Liking you.” Hyunwoo murmured. Kihyun’s stomach was filled with that fluttery feeling and he gaped now. How was he supposed to answer that? Hyunwoo’s eyes watched his own eyes thoughtfully until they seemed to glance down at Kihyun’s lips. Kihyun subconsciously licked at his lips when he realized where his eyes were looking. 

Hyunwoo seemed to watch him do it before finally leaning close enough their lips barely brushed. He paused to see if Kihyun was going to drop kick him or something but when nothing negative happened he finally pressed his lips solidly against Kihyun’s. It was different from the teasing he had done the first time. Kihyun felt the power of the kiss all throughout his body. Kihyun’s body clearly felt mutinous again as he wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck to return the kiss. He felt a hand on his lower back pushing him closer and Kihyun could have died right there. He felt Hyunwoo’s other hand brushing through his hair gently. Shivers coursed through him at the touch and warmth from Hyunwoo’s body.

After a few moments their faces parted enough to speak. Both their lips were swollen and red from the kiss which made Kihyun want to nibble on Hyunwoo’s bottom lip. He stared at Hyunwoo’s eyes for a moment before speaking, “Tomorrow, I’ll give you my answer then.” Kihyun whispered it even though they were the only ones in the house. He hesitantly brushed his lips over Hyunwoo’s again. He saw the taller male considering what he said before he nodded, “Okay Ki, I’ll be patient.” He maneuvered his head to nuzzle Kihyun’s neck gently. He heard himself gasp at the sensation, “That doesn’t seem patient.” 

Hyunwoo chuckled against his skin before finally pulling away. He smiled at Kihyun before kissing him softly on the forehead. “You should go, I’m afraid I’m far too impatient with you standing here like this.” Kihyun gulped audibly at the way Hyunwoo’s eyes looked over him and he nodded. He hurriedly escaped the kitchen to his shoes, wondering what the hell had got in to him. But he also felt happy. Maybe excited. He rubbed at his chest while leaving and felt a genuine happy, excited feeling for the next day.


	12. A Love Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what love feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the epilogue :3

Kihyun tossed and turned half the night. He had kissed Hyunwoo. Actually kissed him. Okay well Hyunwoo has initiated it but Kihyun didn’t stop him. He sat in his comfy bed and stared at the wall. Tomorrow. That was in a few hours now. He told Hyunwoo he would give him an answer but he was still terrified. What would happen if he told him he liked him and wanted to date? What if he said he’d rather be friends? Kihyun didn’t think he’d be able to work with him as just friends. He groaned loudly and pulled at his dark hair. This was insanity. 

Kihyun picked up his cellphone and stared at it. He finally pulled up Minhyuk’s number and called it. Kihyun waited and wondered if maybe the poor man was sleeping like he should be. After a few rings he heard a groggy voice mutter a greeting in to the phone. “Minhyuk.” That was all Kihyun said before falling back on to his bed. “Kihyun? Hey what’s going on?” Minhyuk’s tired voice asked in to the phone and Kihyun felt a tiny bit guilty. He shouldn’t have woke him up. “I’m just...scared.” He whispered it and felt du mmh immediately. 

“Scared? Are you okay?” Minhyuk sounded slightly more awake now. Kihyun nibbles on his bottom lip, “I’m fine nothing is happening but...” He paused to collect his thoughts, “I want to date Hyunwoo and I’m terrified.” He covered his eyes with a hand and waited. It was silent for a moment before a low chuckle sounded. “Kihyun there’s no reason to be scared” Minhyuk responded softly, “You’re smart, you thought this through and so did Hyunwoo-hyung.” Minhyuk was pretty accurate on that. Kihyun had been unable to think of anything else. Of course he went over all the details. 

Kihyun flailed his legs around for a moment while contemplating. His life would change but honestly how different could it be? He was around Hyunwoo more often than not just because of work. And if that man thought he wasn’t going to work anymore he had another thing coming. “You’re right Min, I guess I was just nervous.” Kihyun finally sighed his answer quickly and he heard Minhyuk chuckle in to the phone again. “I’m always right!” Kihyun glared at the phone for a moment, “So have you asked Jooheon-ah on a date yet?” Kihyun asked it in an overly sweet voice. There was a long pause before Minhyuk quickly said, “I hate you goodnight.” And hung up the phone. Kihyun cackled afterwards. 

—————————————————————

The morning sun graced Kihyun’s face with it’s presence. He scowled irritably. He had finally got a few hours of sleep so it was better than nothing. He recalled the conversation with Minhyuk last night and rolled around in his bed calmly. Today was the day. His life would change in a good or bad way. It was almost freeing realizing that he had his future in his own hands instead of everyone else’s. He decided he had lingered in bed long enough. Even if he had to go do something scary he wasn’t going to be late. 

Kihyun rushes through his shower and picked out a suit for the day. Black slacks and a white button up with a dark blue tie. He decided to forego a jacket and simply rolled the sleeves carefully to his elbows. He stood in front of his mirror and brushed his hair off his forehead with hair product. Should he wear makeup? Would that be desperate? Kihyun hesitated for a second and decided on just a dab of lip stain. He put his contacts in instead of his glasses and checked his reflection once more. Damn he looked good. Kihyun laughed at his own thought before hurrying out the door.

He took the bus to work, mostly so he could think some more. He felt a nervous pit in his stomach and his chest felt tight but he was determined. He liked Hyunwoo. He really did. And knowing Hyunwoo liked him back made his eyes sting with unshed tears. He wasn’t quite sure when he started to finally believe Hyunwoo but now that he did he refused to let this opportunity slip from his grasp. 

His confidence faltered a bit when he was standing in front of a familiar building. His hands brushed over his leather bag; full of important documents. It was soothing to a certain extent, an anchor in the sea of anxiety. A familiar sensation under his fingers. All of the years played in front of his mind. Silly moments and stressful moments. He recalled the loneliness that attached itself at night after he’d go home. How funny the thought was now since he knew how Hyunwoo felt. They could have saved themselves the trouble. 

He finally entered the building, short legs taking him to the elevator in record time. He nodded politely at fellow employees as he rode up to the floor he worked on. He brushed a hand over his slacks casually and smiled as he exited the elevator. Walking through the sea of employees was almost strange. People working and talking, phones ringing. For them it was a regular day. For Kihyun it was a giant leap in to an abyss. An abyss that would hopefully have Hyunwoo in it. Maybe he’d catch Kihyun as he took that leap. 

He saw Hyungwon standing in his own office on the phone and the taller male waved at him once. Kihyun nodded back and continued until he made it to his own desk. The morning was still painfully early and Kihyun felt incredibly restless. He had so much crap to do today and yet he was only thinking of Hyunwoo. This was really inconvenient. He dug out a large planner from his leather bag and flipped through it. Neat handwriting covering page after page of scheduled meetings and product advertisements. Even birthdays that were relevant. 

He didn’t need to glance up to sense the presence he was thinking about. Hyunwoo strolling towards him and his office like a model. His long black coat flapped around him showing a light grey button up with a black tie and black slacks. His hair was brushed up off his forehead and he carried a black briefcase. Kihyun could feel his eyes scanning him. He continued to thumb through the planner before finally really focusing on Hyunwoo as he made his way to Kihyun. A professional smile touched Kihyun’s lips and he bowed politely, “Good morning Mr. Son.” 

Hyunwoo beamed at Kihyun and nodded. The taller male strolled in to his own office but left the door open. Kihyun exhaled the breath he’d been holding as he realized he was even more nervous now. His hands smoothed down his shirt and he pretended to read something while watching Hyunwoo from his peripherals. He could see the taller male had taken his coat off and was leaning slightly over his desk to read something on his computer. Kihyun tried to ignore how Hyunwoo’s shirt would strain over his muscular arms as he leaned. Was he this thirsty? Ugh. 

He shook his head of his thoughts. Hand tapping against his leg while he stood there. Kihyun realized he had absolutely zero plans in his head on how he should approach yesterday. Should he bring it up? Wait until Hyunwoo brought it up? He muttered a curse to himself when his phone rang. After a five minute conversation that he couldn’t get out of he glanced at Hyunwoo’s office again to see the taller male had sat down. How long did Kihyun plan to let this drag on? He wasn’t sure. Honestly he didn’t want it to drag on anymore. 

Kihyun sat the paperwork he was holding down on his desk. He stood and adjusted his tie casually before turning on a heel. His legs took him in to Hyunwoo’s office. A small moment of hesitation and Kihyun shut the door gently behind him. He leaned against it and breathed while watching Hyunwoo. The taller male was still looking down at whatever he was writing on. Kihyun scowled at Hyunwoo because he knew for a fact that the taller man had heard him come in. Stubborn ass. 

“Hyunwoo-hyung.”

Kihyun’s voice broke the silence and Hyunwoo looked up startled at being called something other than Mr. Son. He stared at Kihyun who stared back. The tension was strange but not necessarily unpleasant. Hyunwoo studied over Kihyun’s form as if trying to read what he was thinking. The shorter male cocked his head to the side before finally leaning off the door. He walked slowly over to Hyunwoo’s desk, absentmindedly looking at the papers on it. A finger flipping through them gently to see how important they were. He could see Hyunwoo’s form had become a lot more tense with the silence dragging on. 

Finally Kihyun was standing by Hyunwoo and the taller male swallowed audibly. Kihyun felt a weird satisfaction at being powerful enough to make someone like Hyunwoo nervous. He studied the taller male’s facial features carefully, his own eyes softened considerably. And of course Kihyun felt a surge of adrenaline. The tension and his own ego feeding it considerably. He simply reached out to turn Hyunwoo as much as he could in his chair before nimbly climbing in to his lap. Hyunwoo’s face exploded red and Kihyun felt a blush covering his own in response. 

Okay maybe he’d gotten a little ahead of himself. Kihyun blinked and looked off somewhere else while trying to covertly climb back off Hyunwoo’s lap when strong arms encircled his waist. Effectively trapping him where he was. Kihyun blinked a few times and finally looked at Hyunwoo again. He felt his heart stutter when their eyes met and he could just see the affection pouring out. A happy smile tugging at Hyunwoo’s lips. Kihyun cleared his throat, now was the time for action. 

“Hyunwoo” Kihyun finally spoke and he heard Hyunwoo hum in response, “I want you to answer me honestly.” The taller male nodded quickly at Kihyun’s words. “You need to let me in on any of your silly plans from now on” Kihyun said quietly, “So I can stop you from doing something dumb.” He finished with a brow raise. Hyunwoo nodded quickly at that. “I still plan on being your assistant so you better not plan on replacing me, got it?” Kihyun waited and Hyunwoo nodded quickly again. 

Kihyun felt satisfied. The tension in his own body subsided considerably and Hyunwoo still stared at him with wide eyes. “And I want flowers whenever you make me mad.” Kihyun huffed that out but a smile appeared on his face. Hyunwoo’s brain was catching up and he smiled at Kihyun, “Wait do you mean-“ Hyunwoo breathed in heavily, “You want to be with me? Date me?” Hyunwoo whispered the last part out as if he was nervous he read the signs wrong. Kihyun rolled his eyes at Hyunwoo, “Yes Hyunwoo, I want to date you.” He smiled at Hyunwoo once more before pressing his lips against the surprised male’s. He felt Hyunwoo kiss him back after a second as a hand came up to stroke Kihyun’s cheek. 

“Let’s date.” Kihyun whispered it against Hyunwoo’s lips and the taller male hugged his waist with one arm harder. “You’re stuck with me now Ki.” Hyunwoo murmured softly as he brushed his lips against Kihyun’s. The shorter male ran his hands through Hyunwoo’s hair while humming. His chest finally felt lighter and the fluttering in his stomach didn’t bother him anymore. 

Of course at that moment the door swung open and Hoseok stood there with a file in his hand, “Hey Hyunwoo-“ the awkward silence that followed was almost hilarious. Hoseok’s eyes were wide and his entire face tomato red. Kihyun blinked a few times as his own blush increased. They both looked at Hyunwoo who had cleared his throat suddenly, “Hoseok you mind giving us a second?” Hyunwoo’s voice was pleasant as always and the muscular male nodded before slowly stepping back out. The door clicked shut as he did and Kihyun snorted in amusement. 

Hyunwoo brushed a hand across Kihyun’s jaw as he looked at the shorter male. His eyes were crescents by how much he was smiling and Kihyun mirrored that happiness. They had no idea what the future would look like anymore, all their loneliness and quiet pining had been flung out the window. And yet Kihyun couldn’t find any part of him that cared about that as he finally felt a euphoric happiness clinging to him. Hyunwoo’s happy smile would forever be imprinted in Kihyun’s mind.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it comes to an end, thanks for sticking around n_n

\- 8 months later -

After everything that had happened the future had become so much brighter. The company was flourishing well and making a great revenue. The employees were happy with the way they were treated so the atmosphere for the business was always great. 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo have been together for about 8 months now. In the beginning they were still sort of shy around each other even with the random skin ship beforehand. Kihyun was still Hyunwoo’s assistant and luckily kept the taller man from being swallowed whole by paperwork. He also made sure important documents were actually found instead of being buried somewhere in Hyunwoo’s desk. Hyunwoo was forever grateful that his short boyfriend was so hands on with him; especially right now. 

Hyunwoo laid across a large, comfortable bed that had a large stack of soft pillows on it. He was laying on his back but his head was turned to peer over at an open suitcase. Kihyun flitted in and out of the closet carrying suit jackets and slacks. He’d hold them up to compare and return whichever he didn’t approve of. Three months back Kihyun had finally moved in with Hyunwoo. Which made Hyunwoo very happy because his shorter boyfriend brought a lot of life to the house. And a lot of cleanliness. 

“Ki can’t you pack later?”

Hyunwoo whined from the bed. Kihyun was grabbing rolls of socks and glanced at his boyfriend with a raised brow. “Last time I let you pack you forgot...well almost everything.” Kihyun looked back at how he was organizing the suitcase. “And anyways if we’re going overseas for a week I want to make sure our stuff is organized.” Kihyun gave him a look and Hyunwoo grinned at him. Whenever Hyunwoo had to travel Kihyun always accompanied him. He also prepared a large suitcase for the two of them because his taller boyfriend was adorably hopeless. 

After a few minutes of Hyunwoo making whining noises from their bed Kihyun finally relented and crawled on top of the taller male. He snuggled his head in to Hyunwoo’s chest as the taller male wrapped his arms happily around Kihyun. “Still can’t believe you tried to sabotage my love life.” Kihyun muttered against Hyunwoo’s t-shirt. The taller male sighed, “You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” He asked sadly but a smile stayed on his lips. “Mm no not yet.” Kihyun lifted himself up on to his elbows to kiss Hyunwoo’s jaw once. “But I love you all the same.” The shorter male said softly and smiled at Hyunwoo. 

He wiggled quickly off his boyfriend now and stood up. “Now is time for packing not snuggling!” He winked at Hyunwoo who once again groaned loudly. “Ki I love you so much but you drive me crazy.” Hyunwoo said but his eyes were crescents from his big smile as he regarded Kihyun. His short boyfriend side eyed him and Hyunwoo quickly clarified, “Crazy in the good way, the ways I love.” Kihyun rolled his eyes at the hurried answer. Hyunwoo was going to be the death of him but he adored him so fiercely. 

—————————————————————

Luckily Hoseok had managed to not irritate his tall boyfriend and they were still together. Their relationship was serious from the beginning so it surprised no one when Hyungwon moved in with Hoseok two months in. They complimented each other nicely and Hyungwon had somehow managed to get Hoseok to ease up on his work load. Hyunwoo had noticed a difference in his best friend; he seemed even more cheerful than what Hyunwoo would have considered possible. And Hyungwon was surprisingly a very friendly guy now that he felt comfortable. 

Hyungwon easily reigned in the muscular male and Hyunwoo was pleasantly surprised that Hoseok could become putty so easily. He teased him mercilessly until Kihyun reminded him of his own antics. 

Currently they were grocery shopping together because Hoseok enjoyed having a lot of fruits in the house. Hyungwon was picky but he enjoyed shopping with Hoseok. Mostly to tease him lovingly. Hoseok was grabbing a lot of beef to put in the cart as Hyungwon watched him from the side. “Are we planning on feeding the company?” Hyungwon’s husky voice got Hoseok’s attention and he scowled at the taller man. “I need to eat a lot of calories Wonnie” Hoseok huffed as he maneuvered around Hyungwon, “How am I supposed to hold you up against the wall hm?” Hoseok purred in to his boyfriend’s ear before snickering. 

Hyungwon’s face was red and he cleared his throat, “Now you’ll never get too.” He huffed out and wandered off to look at cereal. Hoseok’s whine followed behind him as he apologized to a grinning Hyungwon. A moment later Hoseok’s arms wrapped around Hyungwon’s waist and he nuzzled his face in to the taller male’s back. “Wonnie!” He whined playfully, “I love you!” Hyungwon was silent for a moment. He was absentmindedly holding a box of cereal while his boyfriend hugged him and finally he spoke, “You can show me how much you love me when we get home.” Hyungwon’s reply was casual but he felt Hoseok’s arms tighten slightly around his waist. 

Hoseok groaned loudly and lifted his boyfriend up enough that his feet were hovering over the ground. He quickly carried Hyungwon to their cart even if the taller male was cursing at him. “Let’s go!” Hoseok said cheerfully after he set Hyungwon down by their cart and quickly walked down the aisle, leaving the taller man to shake his head and finally follow behind him.


End file.
